Yesterday Once More
by Debs1999
Summary: After an outer-space disaster, Commander Koenig and another Alphan find themselves on Earth before Breakaway! John tries to convince Helena and Victor of the threat while romance, danger and intrigue develop!
1. Chapter 1

_**Introduction:**_

A hundred miles away in Eagle One, John Koenig guided the craft back towards Moonbase Alpha. For the past month, that moon has traveled through and area of space filled with brightly colored lights. No one could explain the phenomenon, but Alpha had been treated to light shows that were more than spectacular at times.

Surprisingly enough, the base hadn't suffered any damage. Although, energy sparks much like lightning struck one of the exterior laser canons on the surface, and it had to be repaired immediately. With weapons technician Lauren Collins at his side, they completed the repairs together, making sure all the other lasers were in working order as well.

Setting beside Commander Koenig in the pilot section of the Eagle, Lauren sighed as she glanced out at the dark sky while the lights danced around them. At times it looked as though you could reach out and touch the lights, holding them in your hands.

"They look so much different out here," she remarked.

John nodded. "Certainly much closer." he added. His thoughts drifted for a moment thinking of Helena and how anxious he was to get back to her.

Lauren glanced his direction. "You know, these lights make me think about my boyfriend Lance back on Earth. We were setting on the beach watching the fireworks for July 4. I was leaving for Alpha a few days after that and..." her voice trailed off, she was on the verge of tears.

John was about to reply when suddenly the lights exploded and flashed into action. They were bright enough to cause both passengers to shield there eyes.

"Wow!" Lauren exclaimed. "I never knew they could get this bright." She wished she had sunglasses to put on.

John looked away from the lights for a moment and then Eagle One began to shudder. John gripped the controls and advised Lauren to strap herself in as he did the same. The shaking grew worse and he instinctively reached down and switched on the tracking transmitter. If they went down, Alpha would be able to locate them.

Lauren was watching the lights as they began to make a design on some kind.

"Commander, look," she cried out pointing in front of her.

When John looked up, the lights were opening a path. He immediately switched on the emergency transmitter, then put the Eagle on auto pilot. The controls weren't responding as Eagle One flew helplessly into the tunnel of lights.

Lauren grew anxious and struggled to get out of her chair.

"No!" John warned, releasing his own harness.

Suddenly, without warning, Eagle One shot forward with an incredible burst of speed. Both John and Lauren were pitched violently forward as the craft hurled out of control. Neither one expected the incredible events that were about to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

From her station in Main Mission, Sandra Benes looked up from her controls. "Tony," she called out. "I'm getting and emergency signal from Eagle One."

"What?" Tony questioned as he looked up from his conversation with Maya. "Get them on the screen."

Sandra nodded and did as he requested. The lights were active and extremely bright, but there was no sign of Eagle One.

"Where are they?" Maya questioned.

Tony activated the radio. "Eagle One, this is Moon base Alpha, come in please." There was no response.

"John, what's going on?"

Still no response. "Damn it!" he exclaimed.

"Sahn, you better get Alan in here as well as Helena and Professor Bergman. If there is a problem up there, they need to be aware of it."

"Right away Tony,"

He continued to stare out at the big screen. What was it with these damn lights. They were so bright if Eagle One was out there they couldn't see it.

"What's up Tony?" Alan asked as he entered Main Mission. Helena was right behind him.

"We got an emergency signal from Eagle One and now there is no contact." he told them.

Alan was on his way out, "I'll get a rescue Eagle ready."

"That might have to wait for awhile, " Tony warned, "… those lights are extremely bright at the moment. You may not be able to see anything and Eagle One could be right in front of you."

Alan turned on his heel. "Maybe so, but I'm going to be ready anyway."

Maya watched Alan leave and noticed Helena standing in the doorway. She could see the concern in her eyes, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Commander Koenig will be alright."

Helena nodded, trying her best to smile. "What exactly happened Tony?"

"I'm not sure," he told her. "All of a sudden we got an emergency signal from Eagle One , but there is no contact."

"The lights have gotten so much brighter," she stated.

Tony agreed. "Victor is on his way up, maybe he'll have an answer."

Helena watched Maya at her console trying to collect as much data as possible, then watched the screen hoping for some sign of Eagle One.

Little did they know, that the lost contact with Eagle One would only be thirty minutes. For John Koenig and his passenger Lauren, their thirty minutes would stretch out for days.

* * *

Lauren felt she was falling helplessly through a black void that seemingly had no end. She reached out desperately for something to hold onto. Suddenly she was on solid ground, her head throbbed and her left shoulder ached. She had no idea what happened to her or where she was, but she knew she was alone. Something warm and wet washed over her feet and she groaned lifting her head. There was a warm sun overhead, and her shaking hands were filled her hands. Blue water splashed over her ankles.

Feeling dizzy, Lauren lowered her head. She had to be dreaming, there was no way she could be on a beach. He head hurt so bad at the moment that she thought there must have been an accident, and she was unconscious and dreaming, The bright sun hurt her eyes and she closed them, drifting back to that black void.

* * *

It was another warm summer day and Lance Heston stood on the back deck of his beach house. The next two weeks were his and he couldn't think of a more enjoyable way to spend his vacation than down on the beach. He just wished Lauren was still with him and he didn't have to be alone. Setting his glass of water aside, he walked down the steps onto the sand.

In the distance, maybe fifty feet away, he saw something near the waters edge. As he started to walk closer to investigate, he realized it was a person and possibly hurt as they didn't seem to be moving. Quickening his pace, he jogged the short distance, stopping to study the person for a moment. It was a girl and she still didn't make any effort to move. Cautiously, he knelt beside her, reached for her shoulder and turned her over onto her back. She moaned and Lance gasped in stunned disbelief.

"Lauren," he whispered in question. What was she doing here? She left for Alpha three weeks ago, there was no way she could be here before him.

She moaned again, her eyes fluttering, trying to stay open. Lance placed his hand against her chest, feeling the faint beat of her heart. Blood was dried in her hair and on the side of her face. Her shirt was torn and stained with blood as well

Questions and answers would have to wait he realized and lifted Lauren carefully in his strong arms. She needed his medical help right now. Holding her tight, he carried her back to his house.

* * *

Dr. Helena Russell stood nervously inside the hospital ER waiting for the ambulance to arrive that carried the two crash victims. It was doubtful, according to the paramedics , if the co-pilot would make it, he had extensive injuries. The pilot, Commander John Koenig suffered injuries as well, but his chances of survival were better.

She scanned over the reports that had come in from the ambulance, contemplating the best course of action to take once they arrived. Everything was prepared, all she could do was wait. In actuality the ambulance arrived in about ten minutes, although to Helena, it seemed an eternity.

Once she had her patients inside, she directed the co-pilot to one set of doctors and nurses while John Koenig would receive her care. He was bleeding from his chest and she cut away his shirt to expose the wound. She expected worse, but he would live. His ribs were badly bruised and she ordered x-rays to see the extent of damage. He also had a cut on his forehead that needed attention.

Helena worked well with her team and once John was stable enough to move, he was taken to a private room where he would receive around the clock attention, and close enough to Helena's office, so she could be there within minutes if needed. He was hooked up to monitors and IV's that fed fluids into his system.

When he woke, John Koenig would never guess the events that were about to unfold. Satisfied he was alright for the present moment, Helena made a few notations on John's chart, then left him to rest.

* * *

Six hours later, John Koenig was falling through that same black void. His head ached but so did the rest of his body. It was an effort to open his eyes, and when he did, he saw a familiar face at his side.

"Vic...Victor?" he questioned.

His friend nodded. "Yes John, you had us worried. You've been unconscious for several hours. I'd better let Dr. Russell know you're awake."

John fought to keep his eyes open as Victor turned and walked away. Helena, he thought, figuring he was in medical. But why would Victor refer to her as Doctor. John turned his aching head slowly, noticing that the room looked different than what he remembered on Alpha. His head hurt so bad that he thought maybe he hit it hard enough to cause him to hallucinate. Needles and tubes fed fluids into his arms and electrodes placed on his chest monitored his heartbeat. Beneath his pajama top he saw that his chest and ribs were heavily bandaged.

Struggling to try and make sense of what was going on, a familiar voice nearby interrupted his thoughts and he turned his head in that direction. Helena was talking with Victor, but she looked different. In a brief moment she grabbed her stethoscope, picked up a chart and approached John's bedside.

"It's good to see you awake Commander," she said with a warm smile.

"Com...Commander?" John questioned. "Helena..."

Her face took on a more serious composure. "We can talk in a moment Commander. First off I want you to tell me how you feel."

John was clearly confused. It wasn't that hard to give her an answer. "I ache all over."

Helena smiled a bit. "I'm not surprised, you were lucky to survive that crash."

"Crash?" John questioned as he struggled to raise himself up from his bed. "What crash Helena...I don't remember..."

Helena pressed against John's shoulders forcing him to lay back down. "Please Commander, try not to upset your self. You've got some broken ribs and a chest injury. I'm afraid you're going to be in here for several days."

John closed his eyes, shaking his head. What in the hell was going on he wondered. He felt Helena's hand against his forehead, it was somewhat soothing. She removed the tiny electrodes from over his heart and placed her stethoscope against his chest.

"Try and take a deep breath for me Commander," John did as she requested, wincing in the process. "Good," she replied. "...one more." Then she mashed tenderly on his ribs watching his face as she did so.

"That hurt quite a bit I imagine," she stated still sliding her stethoscope over his chest.

"It hurt like hell." he told her.

Suddenly, he remembered Lauren and gripped Helena's arm so tight that it startled her.

"Commander..."

John interrupted her before she could say anything else. "You said I was lucky to survive that crash. Lauren Collins was on board Eagle One with me, what happened to her?"

"Lauren?" Helena questioned as she pried John's fingers from around her arm. "You were the only one on board Eagle Ten besides the pilot."

Victor had been carefully observing from a few feet away, letting Helena see to John's well being. He approached as John was becoming agitated.

John looked up at his friend. "Victor, I was on board Eagle One with a young girl. We were in route back to Alpha when we entered some kind of time warp, black hole or whatever you want to call it. The Eagle was sucked inside into total darkness and next thing I know I wake up here and I don't know what the hell happened or what is going on. Why do you look so different Helena and why does the medical center look more like a hospital..?"

John's voice was growing louder as he spoke and struggled once again to get to his feet. Victor reached for John as his feet hit the floor. "John, you have to remain calm. You are on Earth, not Alpha." he told him.

"Earth..." he stated though a painful breath.

"Yes...Earth!" Helena stated obviously concerned about the Commander.

John was looking at her as she pressed a hypo against the side of his neck. Her eyes were the last thing he remembered before passing out. With Victors help they got him back to bed. They both stayed beside him for a few minutes making sure he was resting comfortably before they left him to rest.

Satisfied he would be alright for the time being, Helena grabbed his chart and walked back in the direction of her office. Victor remained silent as he followed her. He was sure she had as many questions as he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly, Lauren was beginning to wake. The throbbing in her head had eased quite bit from earlier. Her left shoulder ached and as she reached up to touch it, she noticed it had been bandaged. As she opened her eyes and was able to focus more, she realized she was no longer on a beach, but lying on a bed in a room that looked vaguely familiar. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and an oversized shirt. Setting up, she fingered the loose buttons on the shirt, trying to figure out what was going on.

She heard the door to the room open and looked up. There was a moment of fear from not knowing what had happened to her. Her boyfriend Lance stood in the doorway.

"You're awake." he said though a warm smile.

Lauren realized she was staring, but couldn't help it. What was she doing in Lance's bed? She tried to say something, but no words came from her mouth.

Lance's smile faded. "Lauren, are you alright?" he asked stepping into the room.

"..Lance.." she choked out with an effort, her eyes filling with tears.

'Yeah babe...it's me." he assured her and walked in her direction.

Lauren felt a moment of panic as he grew close, simply because of not knowing her current situation. She looked from side to side, thinking of escape, but Lance sensing her fear took her in his arms and hugged her tight, pressing her wet face against his chest.

"Shh." he said to her, stroking her back. "It's alright.."

"Tell...tell me, I'm not dreaming," she cried.

Lance stroked her hair, his own eyes filled with concern and questions of his own. "You're not dreaming babe. I'm as real as you are to me right now."

Lauren looked up at him. He wiped away her tears and she began to smile. His touch was so real that it scared her. He kissed her and asked, "..are you dreaming now?"

She shook her head. "...no, at least I hope not."

Lance took that as a challenge. He lowered Lauren back down against the bed, and kissed her with more passion. Lauren knew he was real this time and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Lance, how did I get here?"

Considering her question he told her, " I don't know babe, I've been wondering that since I found you on the beach earlier. I was so shocked I didn't know what to think. You were hurt and my first instinct was to bring you back here and take care of you. You were unconscious and have been asleep for several hours. I've been looking in on you off and on waiting for you to wake up."

Lauren sighed as she set up. "I don't know what to think right now. This is all so crazy. "

Lance nodded. "The last time I saw you was three weeks ago right after July 4th when you left for Alpha. You said you would be back in 3 months..."

"What?" Lauren interrupted. "..three weeks.." she questioned. "Then it hasn't happened yet.." she mumbled, getting to her feet and walking to the sliding glass doors.

Confused more than ever, Lance followed her. "What hasn't happened yet? What are you looking for?"

"The moon," she cried. "I have to see the moon."

It was dusk outside, but easy enough to spot the moon. Lance pointed it out to her as the clouds parted.

Lauren stared at the sky for a long, silent moment. There were two moons, not one, and now things were beginning to make sense to her.

"Babe.." Lance whispered uneasy over her long silence.

A single tear fell down her cheek as she faced him. " I see two moons Lance, not one. Eventually those moons will become one and when that happens, I'll cease to exist here."

Lance stared at her with shock in his eyes. "I don't understand what you're telling me Lauren., and I'm still not sure what you are doing on a beach fifty feet from here."

Lauren turned and went back to set on the edge of the bed, Lance followed. She took his hands in hers. "I'm part of a future Lance...a future that hasn't happened yet."

"The future?' he questioned.

Lauren nodded "Was I alone when you found me?" she asked.

"Yes," Lance stated, wondering why she wanted to know.

"Then that means that John Koenig is here also, just in a different location. We were together in Eagle One on our way back to Alpha. I have to find him Lance, and before those two moons become one."

Lance gave her a tender hug. "Look babe, I don't even know how to comprehend, much less understand what you're saying right now. I look into your eyes, I kiss your lips and I know you're real, yet at the same time you seem different, distant almost."

"I am different, but I never stopped loving you Lance and since I've been gone, not a day goes by that I don't think about you. I'm here beside you right now and all I can think about at the present moment, is that I'm afraid of losing you all over again and I don't want that to happen."

Hearing the grief in her voice, he kissed her again. "I never stopped loving you either Lauren and I'm not letting you go anywhere without me."

Lauren blinked way tears. You might not have a choice, she thought to herself.

Lance decided to change the subject. "It's been a long day, why don't you let me fix some dinner, we can relax afterward and then try to make sense of all that's going on between us."

Lauren smiled up at him. The thought of real food brought a smile to her face. "I'd like that, after the food we have on alpha, this is going to be a treat."

Lance got to his feet, took Lauren's hand in his, happy to see her smile, and they left the room.

* * *

Victor had followed Helena to her office, then left momentarily and returned with two hot cups of coffee. "Here you are Helena, hope I got it right." Out of sight of other personnel, he always referred to her on a first name basis.

"Thank you," she said with a warm smile. "You always get it right and you know it Victor."

He laughed. "So, what do you think about John's outburst?"

Helena took a sip of her coffee and set it down. "Could be a number of things, delayed shock from the crash, confusion from the concussion, some distant memory from a dream...I really can't be sure until I can talk to him again and hope he is a bit more rational."

Victor nodded. "He did seem very adamant about his story though. There was concern in his eyes when he mentioned this girl Lauren. He did recognize me, but he was confused over your appearance, yet it did seem like he knew you in a different manner."

Helena shrugged. She seemed deep in thought. All Victor just said was true. She looked down at John's file and flipped through a couple of pages.

"Looking for answers?"Victor questioned.

"Insight." Helena stated. "I think John Koenig is very demanding, stubborn man. If I can learn more about him, maybe I'll understand him better."

Victor sipped his coffee, leaning back in his chair. 'Well, I've known John Koenig a long time, maybe I can help you out in that department."

Helena looked at her friend with curiosity. "Seriously...you never told me that before."

Victor raised his eyes to her over the rim of his cup. "You never asked me my dear" he told her with a chuckle.

"Okay." she stated through a wide grin. She opened John's chart and grabbed a pen. "So where do we start."

Victor laughed. He could tell Helena wanted to know everything and once she did, John Koenig would be even more interest to her.

* * *

John Koenig woke several hours later, not feeling much better, but he felt rested and somewhat relaxed. His head didn't seem to hurt so much, but his chest ached. That was his own fault, he knew that getting out of bed earlier like he did, wasn't the smartest thing to do. He heard Helena's voice in the distance and that did little to comfort him at the moment. The only person he felt he could talk to was his friend Victor. John didn't understand why he was back on earth and he was also worried about Lauren's whereabouts, though he had a general idea of where she might be. Until he talked to Victor and could get out of bed, there was little he could do about the situation.

Glancing towards the doorway, he saw Helena step inside his room. Whoever she was talking with had left, but John was sure he heard his name mentioned.

Helena had a stern, professional look on her face as she approached his bedside. "Don't worry Helena.." he told her. "I'm not going to try and attempt to get out of bed again. My chest still hurts from the first attempt."

Her eyes softened a bit. "I can give you something for the pain." she told him.

John shook his head. "Not right now, I'd like to talk with Victor if that's okay. It's important."

Helena nodded. "He's been wanting to talk to you as well. I said I would let him know when you woke. I will agree to it as long as you feel strong enough and don't get upset or attempt to get out of bed like you did earlier."

John smiled at her. "Cross my heart babe." he said instinctively.

Helena gazed at him in surprise. "Babe?" she questioned, sounded agitated. "Commander Koenig, until a few hours ago I have never met you. I'm somewhat curious as to how you knew my name and I certainly do not appreciate being called "babe" she stated.

John laughed, ignoring the pain it caused. "I saw your name badge earlier when I woke." he told her. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way just now. That wasn't my intention."

Helena sighed. "It's alright Commander," she replied.

"John" he stated. "If I'm going to be in here for awhile, cant we dismiss with the formalities and be on a first name basis?"

Helena thought for a silent moment. "Only if we're alone. If any of my staff is present, it's back to formalities."

"Agreed." John replied with a smile.

Helena smiled in return. "I'll let Victor know you're awake." she stated as she turned to leave the room.

"Helena," John called after her.

She turned back to face him. "Yes John?"

"When I woke, I heard you talking to someone. I think my name was mentioned."

She nodded. "Yes. Commissioner Simmonds was insistent on seeing you, but I told him you were still too weak for visitors. That man can be so annoying at times."

John agreed. "Thank you for that. Maybe I can take you out to eat after you let me out of here."

Helena looked at him with surprise in her eyes. "I'll think on it John. Just try to rest until Victor gets here."

John did as she asked and closed his eyes. Although dinner would never happen, it was certainly a nice thought, but wondering what Lauren's situation was and where she was worried him. He could feel himself drifting into a light sleep and gave in. Hopefully after talking with Victor, he could make some sense out of all that had taken place.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance fixed a wonderful dinner for himself and Lauren. She said very little, but he found it amusing she seemed to savor every bite she took.

"I don't remember being that good a cook," he said through a smile.

Lauren laughed. "It's just that I haven't had real food in a long time. We make do on alpha, but it doesn't taste as good as this does.."

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment." he stated. Just staring at Lauren across the table, made him realize just how much he missed her after she left. Her flowing, auburn hair, dark brown eyes, it stirred something inside and all he wanted to do was take her back to his bed and make passionate love to her.

Yet, something held him back. They had to talk first and he had to understand what was going on, why she was here, and for how long. For a brief moment, he wondered if he was the one dreaming, happy that Lauren was back with him and they could continue on with their lives.

Lost in thought, he wasn't aware Lauren was holding his hand until she squeezed it gently in her own. "Are you okay, you looked a little distant just now."

Lance leaned back in his chair. "Sorry babe, I was looking at you just now and realized how much I love you."

Lauren stood and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I love you too." she whispered in his ear.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked. "The water is warm right now."

"I would like that," she replied releasing her grip on him.

She started to clear away the dishes, but Lance stopped her. "That can wait babe, right now I just want to be with you and try to understand what is going on ."

"Okay." she said taking his hand, following him outside and down onto the beach.

"How did you get here Lauren?" he asked, more bluntly than he intended to. "Just...just start at the beginning and tell me everything."

Lauren tugged on Lance's hand, pulling him down to set beside her in the sand. She drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she did. She stared out across the ocean as she spoke.

"I wish I could fully explain to you how I got here, but I don't know that I can because I don't understand it myself.

"What did you mean earlier when you said it hadn't happened yet?"

Looking up at him she said, "Breakaway..."

Even more confused, Lance shook his head. "What..."

"Lance, just hear me out." she pleaded. "Right now, on the moon, nuclear waste is being stored in several areas.

Somehow, this waste begins to rise in temperature or something, I don't know that anyone was really sure what caused it, but it leads to a massive nuclear explosion that will tear the moon away from Earth's orbit. That takes place on September 13 of this year. Including myself, there are over 300 people on Moon base Alpha, and everyone of us are trapped. There was no way of knowing what happened down here on Earth, no clear way to know if we could even return. John Koenig, Commander of the base decided that with so many unknowns, any attempt to return to Earth would not take place."

Her voice choked with emotion and she stopped for a moment.

Lance hugged her close to him. "John Koenig, you mentioned him earlier."

"Yes," Lauren nodded, then continued.

The moon traveled across vast universes, we never knew exactly where we were, or what was going to happen to us. It took time for everyone to adjust to what happened, but John Koenig made sure we all had a routine to stick to, simulated day and night, work shifts, etc. It helped, but we never stopped thinking about our family and loved ones on Earth.

As to how I got here, that's hard to explain. The moon was traveling through an area of space that was bathed in beautifully colored lights. The danced and flashed about, but no one knew what caused it. On one occasion, there were some energy sparks and they struck one of the exterior laser cannons for our defense and it had to be repaired.

I was on board Eagle One with John Koenig returning from a trip we had made to take care of the repairs. It took a few hours as we also had to make sure the other lasers were in tact before we returned to Alpha.

Watching the lights once we were back in the air, I just had this memory of you when we were together on July 4, right where we are know, watching the fireworks, and suddenly, the lights got extremely bright, flashing wildly that we had to shield our eyes. They started to make some sort of design, a tunnel of some sort and the Eagle was sucked into it. After that, I don't remember anything except waking up realizing I was on a beach..."

She shrugged. "Why I ended up back here with you Lance, is something I can't fully explain."

He was silent for a long moment, realizing she was looking up into the evening sky. Lance still saw only one moon. "Are they closer?" he asked.

"Just a little." she answered, shivering from the cool evening air.

Lance got to his feet and held his hand down to her. "Come on babe, let's go back inside." Lauren stood up beside him, grasping his hand.

Gazing into her eyes, he told her, "I won't question why or how you're here with me right now, because it doesn't matter. What does, is that you came back to me. Whether we have hours left together, or days, I want to spend that time letting you know how much I love you Lauren."

She smiled as he wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "I love you too."

Lance kissed her, then led her up the stairs. They would spend the night making up for the time together that had been taken away from them.

* * *

John wasn't sure how much time had passed since he asked Helena to let him talk to Victor. He must have fallen asleep as when he opened his eyes, he seemed to feel a little better. He heard the creak of the door to his room and turned his head in that direction.

"Victor, " he said with a warm smile.

"Ah, I see you're awake. Helena said you wanted to talk with me, but when I came by earlier you were asleep. I thought it best not to disturb you."

John nodded in agreement as Victor pulled up a chair and set down beside him. "Victor, I hope you'll understand all I'm about to tell you. I don't know who else to talk to."

"I'm listening John, you know I'll keep an open mind."

John struggled to set up a bit. "Victor, I am John Koenig, but not the one who belongs in this time, I'm from the future, This whole scenario, my injuries, the crash, it never happens. If I'm here on Earth right now as you and Helena tell me I am, that means Breakaway hasn't happened yet."

Victor scratched his head, processing what John had just told him. There was question in his eyes, but he didn't seemed shocked. "Breakaway, John?" he questioned.

"Yes," John stated with authority. "On September 13th of this year, the moon is going to be blasted away from Earth's orbit due to a massive nuclear explosion from the waste that is being stored up there right now. I don't know what the date is now, but there is a possibility that we can stop it from happening."

Leaning back in his chair, Victor looked as if he were in deep thought. "I noticed something different about you John, right from the beginning, but could never quite put my finger on it. A John Koenig from the future is the last thing I would have considered."

John looked serious. "I'm not lying Victor, I can tell you certain events that are probably taking place as we speak. You and Helena both are supposed to be on alpha right now. The Meta Probe is in danger and Simmonds sends me up there to get things back on line."

Victor nodded. "John, you know me, I'm pretty much a believer in most things, I guess that comes with being a scientist, but talking about a future..."

"Damn Victor, I'm not lying." John said with irritation in his voice. "I'm telling you the truth. I want you to check on something for me and if it checks out, will you believe me then?"

'I didn't say I don't believe you John."

" I was on board Eagle One with a weapons technician named Lauren Collins. The area of space we were in at that time was filled with brightly colored lights. On our approach back to alpha after repairing some minor damage to of the exterior laser cannons, the lights became very active. They opened up into some kind of tunnel and the Eagle was sucked into it. I don't know what the fate of alpha is but, if I'm alive, I'm hoping she is too. While I don't know her exact whereabouts, I have a feeling I know where you might can find her. She has a boyfriend by the name of Dr. Lance Heston. He has a house down on the beach. She's supposed to be on Alpha right now, but I know she isn't there."

Victor got to this feet. "Alright John. "You are correct on one fact. The Meta Probe is in danger, Simmonds make that fact known today. I don't know how you knew about that or the fact that you are next in line for Command of Moon base Alpha. I have to assume what you are telling me is the truth. I will check on Lauren for you and let you know what I find out."

John sucked in a painful breath. "Thank you Victor, it's important."

"I know it is John." he told his friend, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

John sighed as he glanced towards the window in his room. "Victor, is the moon visible tonight?" he asked.

Victor looked back over his shoulder as he opened the door. "Yes John, you should have a nice view from your bed. Why do you ask?"

John forced himself up in his bed, despite the difficulty. "I...I don't know," he said as he got to his feet. "Something tells me I need to see the moon."

Victor rushed over to John's side, placing his arm around his shoulders to keep him steady. "John, you shouldn't be out of bed. If Helena should happen to walk in..."

"I don't give a damn Victor if she walks in or not. Right now I have to see the moon." John groaned as he took the few steps over to the window and Victor opened the blind for him. He gazed into the sky and found the moon peering out from a thin layer of clouds. The look in his eyes confirmed his suspicions.

"What is it John?" Victor asked.

He gazed out the window for a few seconds more, then faced Victor. "There are two moons and I know they will eventually come one. When that happens, I'll cease to exist in this time. I need to find Lauren before that happens. It could be a matter of hours, maybe days. Please help me do that."

"I will John." Victor stated and they both turned as they heard a sound from behind them.

They both turned around and in the doorway stood Helena Russell, the look on her face and in her eyes clearly showed she was furious.

"I did warn you," Victor said with a smile and soft chuckle.

"Yeah, you did." John confirmed. "Just please find out what you can about Lauren, I'll take care of Helena. I've got to know her quite well in the future."

Victor patted John on his shoulder, then turned to leave the room, avoiding eye contact with Helena. Not that she would blame him for John being out of bed, but he didn't want to take that chance. He left the room and the two of them alone.

"Commander Koenig, do you have a death wish?" she asked him once they were alone.

John looked over his shoulder at her, then stared back out the window. "No." was his simple reply.

Helena walked towards him, her face still showing her anger. "You may as well have. I don't think you understand the extent of your injuries."

John turned to face her and she helped him get back in bed. He tried not to show it, but he was thankful to be off his feet, as he still felt weak.

"I've never been much of one to follow doctor's orders." he told her with a weak smile.

"It's not a laughing matter Commander." she stated with authority.

"John.." he corrected.

Helena didn't smile. "Alright...John." she replied. "You are still recovering from a bad concussion that left you unconscious for several hours. You also have three broken ribs and a chest injury caused from sharp metal fragments of the crash. You lost a lot of blood and it will take you several days to get your strength back..."

"Helena..." John interrupted.

"I'm not finished," she told him. "The only way you are going to fully recover is to stay in bed and get some rest. If you refuse to do that, then I may not a choice but to keep you sedated."

John's face hardened, his eyes flashed with anger. It was evident in his voice when he spoke. "I don't think that will be necessary."

"Neither do I as long as you do as I ask and stay in bed. The more you try to do, the longer recovery you'll have."

John looked away from her and back towards the open window. Clouds were moving across the nighttime sky, but he could still make out the shadow of the two moons. They had inched a little closer and he hoped Victor would have time to check out his information on Lauren.

Helena walked to the window. "What is it Com...John" she asked.

"I was looking at the moon," he told her.

She followed his gaze. "I know you'll be back there before too long."

John turned his head back to meet her eyes. "I wish I could make you understand what's going on Helena. I'm John Koenig, but from a different time. When I look out that window and see the moon, I see two instead of one. Two moons that are becoming closer. When they touch, I will no longer exist in this scenario. I'll return to Moon base Alpha along with my technician, Lauren Martin..." or least he hoped he would.

Helena looked back out the window at the one moon she saw, then back at John. She was beginning to wonder if the concussion he suffered from the crash was more severe than originally thought.

"A different time?" she questioned.

"Yes, a time in the future, one that hasn't happened yet."

"John, I don't understand what..."

"I don't understand it either Helena. I was in Eagle One returning to alpha after a short mission. There were some colored lights in the area of space we were in. They formed some sort of tunnel and Eagle One was drawn inside. Next thing I know, I wake up in this damn hospital and I'm still try to comprehend what the hell is going on. You don't understand that I need to get out of this bed. There are things that I need to take care of."

Helena was truly worried about he patient. "John, if I could let you out of here, I would, but you are just too weak. Maybe in another week you'll be able.."

"I don't have a week Helena, maybe hours or even a few days at the most." he stated with sincerity in his voice. The way he was looking at her just now made her slightly uncomfortable.

She reached to open the top to the pajamas he was wearing. John grabbed her arm. "I'm alright Helena and I am telling you the truth,"

"I believe you John," she told him, although she wasn't sure she did.

"I need to change your bandages, Since you've decided to get out of bed twice, you're chest injury has bled some. I need to take care of that."

John released his grip on her arm, his fingers lingering around hers before she walked over to the supply cabinet. Helena wasn't sure why she squeezed his hand back, but it did seem to comfort him.

She set the supply tray at his bedside. "This won't be pleasant John, I can give you something for the pain."

He shook his head. "No, the pain reminds me that all of this is real and I'm still here." he told her and closed his eyes.

Helena stared down at him for a moment, considering his words. What did he mean by that she wondered.

She set to cleaning his wound, checking the stitches and applied fresh bandages. The wound still had healing to do but was showing no sign of infection. She mashed gently on his ribs, watching his face as she did so. He may not have groaned, but the pain still registered on his face. Next she ran her stethoscope across his chest.

"So, am I going to be okay?" he asked

She nodded as she still listened to his breathing. John placed his hand over hers as it rested against his chest. Their eyes met for a brief moment and she straightened.

"You'll be fine." she brushed her hair back into place while she returned the supplies to the cabinet. With her back to John, she filled a syringe, then walked back to his bedside. His eyes were closed and if they hadn't been, he would have seen the instrument in her hand and stopped her. Instead he felt a sharp sting on his arm and his eyes flew open.

"Helena...what the hell?"

"It's just something to help you sleep. I can't risk you getting out of bed again."

Once again, he griped her arm. "Damnit, you didn't have to do that."

Helena tried to pry his hand from around her arm, but John wasn't letting go. "Trust me Helena, you always have."

"What are you..." she started to say but John didn't let her finish.

Even though the sedative was taking effect, John pulled Helena down close to him and kissed her, more demanding than he should have. While it confused Helena, for whatever reason she felt herself respond to his kiss. She pulled away as he released her arm.

"Why did you do that?" she questioned in a shaky whisper.

"Get used to it babe," he told her, his voice fading, a smile on his lips. "We do more than that...in...the future."

Helena felt herself trembling and set down in the chair at his bedside. The steady rise and fall of his chest signaled that he was sleeping. Something inside caused her to take his hand in hers. She stayed with him for a long while. John Koenig was a complex man she reasoned. She was concerned about him as a patient, but now she was worried about her personal feelings towards him. That kiss meant something, she just wasn't sure what or more importantly...why.


	5. Chapter 5

John awoke slowly in bed with the sunshine warming his face. He allowed his eyes to open slowly as he glanced around the room. Victor was gone, and there was no sign of Helena, at least not his Helena. Taking a painful breath, he pushed the covers back. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to sit up on the edge of his bed.

By the time he went to swing one of his legs down, Helena Russell entered his room. Rushing over to him, she eased his leg back on the bed then pulled the covers up giving him a very angry look.

"Just where do you think you were going Com...John" she asked correcting herself as she opened his pajama top to check his chest wound.

"I was just going to sit up for a bit." he said wincing.

Closing his top, she stood over him, arms folded across her chest. "Not a wise idea right now.

Are you in a lot of pain?" she inquired.

John glanced out the window "No," he said in a near whisper.

Helena walked to his side of the bed where he was looking to get his attention. "John, I realize that you may not like me, but..."

John cut her off raising his hand at her. "It's not that Helena, it's just that you are so harsh, in my time you're...well,...never mind, you wouldn't understand." How he wished his Helena was the one looking after his injuries.

Helena set beside him on the edge of his bed, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's my job to be firm John, in everything I do. Especially when it comes to my patients well being and state of mind. Victor told me he would be back later, so get some rest before he does so."

He watched Helena walk over to a tray, pick up a syringe and fill it with medicine. Walking back to him, she lifted his wrist, rubbed an area for a moment, then injected it into his system. John flinched at the momentary sting. Helena rubbed the area in circles for a few minutes, then put his wrist down.

"What was that for?" he asked watching everything she did.

"It's for pain. I know you wont admit it, but you chest and ribs still hurt, and rest is the best thing for you. I'll be by later to check on you," she told him, then slipped out the door.

John lay there looking up at the tiled ceiling wishing he had his Helena. He couldn't stop his eyes from closing, and for the moment thought Helena might be right. He needed to rest, especially if he was going to formulate a plan to get out of the hospital and find Lauren before the two moons became one.

* * *

Lauren was laying stretched out on Lance's bed when he found her. She was on her side, facing away from him, wearing one of his oversized pajama shirts. He studied her for a moment before he joined her. Lance leaned close to kiss her cheek and she turned to face him with a smile.

Softly, he said, "Hope I didn't wake you."

Lauren shook her head. "No, just resting."

Lance reached out to her, brushing her hair back from her eyes, trailing his fingers down her cheek, the side of her neck.

"Your touch is so warm," she whispered.

Lance kissed her lips, slowly loosening the buttons of the shirt she wore, slipping his hand inside. Silent tears fell down her cheeks. He looked down at her with concern.

"Are you alright babe?" he asked.

Lauren nodded. "It's been so long since I've been with you, and I've longed for your touch more than once."

Lance smiled at her, kissing her lips as he did. He fondly remembered the last time they were together before she left for alpha. "Are you afraid?" he asked her.

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "I've never wanted anything more than to be with you again. To feel your touch, your kisses, the touch of you body against mine...make love to me Lance."

Gazing into her eyes, Lance helped Lauren out of the shirt she was wearing, then got undressed himself and stretched out beside her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

One hand explored her naked body. "You look so lovely right now." he whispered. "Until now, I didn't realize just how much I missed you."

Lauren felt her heart pounding, her chest rising and falling with anxious breaths. "Then make love to me Lance.."

Smiling down at her, Lance cradled her head in his hands, kissing her lips, long, gently, then more demanding, as he moved over her.

They made love until they were both exhausted. Lauren lay in Lance's embrace, her head resting against his chest. He stroked her shoulders as she closed her eyes. She stayed that way for several moments, then he kissed her and she opened her eyes, smiling at him.

"Tired?" he asked.

She yawned. "Yeah, I was just enjoying being in your arms just now. You make me feel so safe and warm."

I'm glad you feel that way. I love you babe."

"I love you too Lance...I always have and always will."

Tenderly, Lauren kissed his cheek, then settled comfortably in her arms, her head once again against his chest. Lance held her close watching as she fell asleep, thinking about the conversation they had earlier, If all she said an told him was true, then one thing was clear, Lauren wasn't going anywhere without him...if he only knew how to make that happen. At any rate, he was going to make the most of the time they had left together.

Eventually he closed his eyes and slept peacefully alongside her.

* * *

Lauren woke first the following morning. Her back was to Lance, with his arms wrapped loosely about her waist. She smiled at him, gently easing out of his embrace. Lance stirred and turned onto his back.

Lauren got to her feet, moving quietly about the room, as she searched for some clothes to put on. She finally settled for a pair of shorts and the top part of her swimsuit. Once dressed, she set back down on the edge of the bed. Lance was still asleep which was unusual as he'd always been the one to wake first. There was a tender smile on his lips and Lauren wondered if he was dreaming. Smiling herself, she leaned in close to kiss his cheek, then got to her feet and left him to rest.

Lauren stepped outside to find the sun up and enjoyed the warmth it provided. She descended the stairs and set down in the sand at the waters edge. She glanced back over her shoulder at the house, then stared across the ocean. So many thoughts were running through her mind, especially about Commander Koenig. Her main concern was did he come back in time with her and if so, where was he. Was he alright, was he hurt? She was sure of one thing though, in the end before time corrected itself, he would find her. They had to be together before they returned to alpha.

Wiping at her wet cheeks, she drew her knees up crossing her arms over them, resting her chin as the warm waves splashed over her feet. She closed her eyes, smiling as she remembered the night she just shared with Lance.

* * *

When Lance woke, he instinctively reached for Lauren. When he didn't find her, he set up quickly. Panic seized him as he thought he woke from a dream and Lauren wasn't actually with him. Getting to his feet, he reached for his jeans and pulled them on. Opening the sliding glass doors of his room, he glanced outside. His heart slowed when he saw Lauren setting in he sand just a short distance away. He studied her for a moment, wondering what she was thinking about. His heart ached thinking she might be gone from him, providing there was truth in what she told him.

Walking over to the dresser in his room, he opened the top drawer taking out a small, dark blue velvet case. He raised the lid looking at the ring inside and smiled. After a brief moment, he closed it, slipped it inside his pocket then stepped outside to join Lauren.

So caught up in her own thoughts, a moment passed before Lauren realized Lance was standing beside her. She smiled at him as he sat down beside her.

"I was a little worried when I woke up and you weren't near." he told her.

"I'm sorry, I woke before you did and couldn't go back to sleep. I attempted to change the bandage on my shoulder then came out here to think and clear my head."

Lance kissed her cheek, eyeing her shoulder. It was still bruised and the bandage would make do.

He noticed her eyes were red from crying. "What were you thinking about?"

With a shrug, Lauren answered, "Lots of things, you know I used to take all of this for granted. The sun, sky, the ocean and until now I never realized just how much I missed it. After living two years in the cold depths of space, it's like experiencing all of this for the first time."

Lance nodded as he gave her a warm hug. He felt for the tiny case in his pocket then turned to face Lauren.

"Last night, I laid awake for awhile just watching you sleep. You looked so peaceful, so innocent. It made me realize just how much I've missed you. Lauren, I don't know how much time we have together here, but I do know I want to spend every minute of it with you.

When you left for alpha you told me you would be back in three months. In that time, I decided I would do something special for you when you returned. As that stands now, I guess that time will never happen.

This isn't exactly the time or place, or even the situation I had in mind to ask you this, but if I don't do it now, I may never have another chance."

Lauren stared at Lance with curiosity in her eyes., watching in silence as he took the tiny box from his pocket and knelt in front of her.

Opening the box before her, the morning sun glistened on the diamond ring inside. "Lauren Josette Collins, will you marry me." he asked.

She looked down at the ring, then back at Lance. Her eyes filled with tears as she hugged him as tight as she could. "Oh Lance, yes….yes I'll marry you." she cried with delight and kissed him.

Lance smiled, happiness in his eyes and slipped the ring on her finger. "You have just made me so very happy Lauren."

She looked up at him and they got to their feet. "Let's do it now." she told him. "I don't want to wait. I want to marry you before all this ends."

"Okay," Lance nodded. "I think I can get something arranged fairly quick. Lets go back inside so I can make some phone calls."

Lauren smiled and grasped his hand, following his lead as he led her back up the steps. She didn't want to think of anything unpleasant at the moment. She was going to marry the love of her life and for the moment, that was all that mattered.


	6. Chapter 6

From his hospital bed, John Koenig lay silent, staring out the open window. Victor had been by earlier while he slept and left a sealed folder of information for him. Inside was a report that confirmed the information on Lauren. It was detailed so John was certain Victor had done a thorough search. Evidently, she was doing alright, and there was no need to worry about her, except how to get back to her before the two moons became one.

He felt the ramifications of returning to alpha would affect her far more on a personal level than it would him. However, he did wonder if either of them would have any memory of all this taking place, also if alpha itself was going through some type of time warp. There were so many questions and he had no answers. He closed his eyes to think.

* * *

The door to his room opened and Helena walked in. He put the papers back into the envelope and laid them aside.

"I see you found the papers Victor left for you." she stated.

John simply nodded. "Yes."

"I was hoping you were awake." she said with a smile.

"Why?" he questioned, watching her as she stepped out into the hallway and reentered his room with a rolling cart containing two covered dishes and beverages.

He was clearly confused. "What is…"

"I was thinking about some of our earlier conversation and you stated that maybe you could take me to dinner after I let you out of here, so considering that might be awhile, I thought I'd improvise."

John couldn't help but smile. This was something his Helena would have thought of.

"However, this doesn't mean I'm going to stop being your doctor. You are still my patient and under my orders. You haven't eaten much in the past day so I want to make sure you have a good meal."

John watched her as she uncovered one of the dishes, revealing a steak with mashed potatoes and gravy. All he could say was, "you forgot the candles."

Helena shook her head. "I can improvise again," she stated and dimmed the lights. "Better?"

"Much" John told her, with a soft laugh as she helped him set up in his bed. He cut into his steak and took a bite, savoring the taste. Food like this didn't exist on alpha.

"How is it.?" Helena asked him a she pulled up a chair to his bedside, placing her dish on the night stand.

"It's wonderful, thank you." he told her and finished the rest of his meal.

Helena observed him, thinking it was good that he had an appetite, a sign he was starting to get a little stronger.

"Can I get anything else for you John." she asked putting the empty dishes back on the cart.

There was plenty he could get for him, clothes, a way out of this hospital to name a few things, but he simply shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He drank some more water then set the glass side.

He realized Helena was staring down at him and looked in her direction. "What is it Helena?"

"Something you said earlier," she told him, setting on the edge of his bed next to him. "You said in your time I'm more…..but you didn't finish, saying I wouldn't understand. I'm curious as to what you meant."

John was silent, not sure what to say. "In the time I'm from Helena, we had to adapt to a whole new way of life. You are still the doctor, but we….we have a relationship, and you are far more understanding of me than you are now."

Now Helena was silent. Until now, she didn't realize just how blue his eyes were. "A relationship?" she questioned.

"Yes." John told her, grasping her hand. He was setting forward slightly, moving his lips towards hers.

Helena wasn't sure how to react. It wasn't right, John Koenig was her patient, things like this were against her professional ethics, yet she couldn't stop herself from leaning into his kiss.

* * *

Their lips met and John's eyes flew open. "Damn," he mumbled. Dreams like that were going to make it hard to face Helena when she stopped in to check in on him. And all that did was remind him of just how much he missed his Helena, and wonder how she was coping on alpha without him.

Shaking his head, he reached for the envelope Victor had left him, then took a pen from the drawer of his nightstand. He started making notes of the events that brought him to this time. He had to get out of this hospital and figure out the best way to do it, because it was obvious that he would not be able to prevent Breakaway, and wasn't sure anyone would believe him.

At some point he would have to leave the hospital and make his way back to Lauren. That feeling was becoming more apparent as the hours passed. He would need help and hoped he could count on Victor. Getting past Helena would be his main obstacle. He would take her with him if it came to that point.

For now, he decided to close his eyes and rest. He had to convince Helena he was feeling stronger, and to stop giving him pain medication and sedatives, otherwise he would never feel well enough to attempt his escape. With a simple smile, he wondered if the dream he woke from would continue.

* * *

By late afternoon Lance had made arrangements for him and Lauren to be married. He asked his long time nurse Jenny, to help with the arrangements, and she was more than happy to oblige. She took Lauren shopping for a dress, made arrangements for a celebration dinner after the ceremony.

Lauren picked out her own flowers, she loved the color blue and had a simple bouquet of blue roses, that matched her dress.

Jenny never questioned what brought Lauren back from her stay on alpha, she was just happy to see her and Lance finally getting married. That was something Lane should have done long before now, in her view.

All Lance had to do was be at the church by 7:00pm. Jenny was a close friend of the pastor and he agreed to perform the ceremony, he'd known Lance for a long time. When he walked in the church, he was surprised to see about a dozen people setting down. After a few seconds he realized they were some of his patients.

"What…" he questioned as he saw Jenny's husband, Alton, approach him.

He smile and shook Lance's hand. "It was Jenny's idea. You know how she is. She didn't want you and Lauren to say "I do" and no one be able to congratulate you."

Lance sucked in a deep breath. "No telling what else she has planned."

"I'll guess we'll find out. Her and Lauren are on their way and should be here soon."

Lance shifted nervously. "Yeah,"

"Nervous?" Alton questioned.

"Anxious.." he smiled. "Lauren didn't want to wait, so we kind of had to throw things together last minute."

"You'll be fine Lance. Come on and greet your guests, take your mind off things for a moment."

That was a good idea. Just some casual conversation would calm his nerves.

* * *

Just a few minutes passed before Jenny called to let Alton know her and Lauren were at the church. Lance had moved into position standing at the alter, glancing towards the doorway waiting for Lauren to appear, hoping his nervousness wouldn't show,

Soft music begin to play and Lance smiled. He should have known what she would have chose. Lauren loved music and one group in particular. Bridal Dancing Queen seemed appropriate as she made her way down the aisle.

She was wearing a simple, light blue satin dress, knee length, trimmed with white lace, her hair tied back with matching ribbons, carrying her bouquet of blue roses. She looked beautiful and elegant at the same time.

Alton took her arm as she approached and led her up to Lance. He smiled at her, took her hand and they faced the pastor.

The words spoken between them were short, sweet and filled with their love for one another, never taking their eyes from one another. Each in turn, slipped the rings on one another fingers, repeating the words that would bind them together forever.

When they finished, they kissed tenderly, Lance holding his bride close to him.

"I love you babe." he whispered when their lips parted.

Silent tears streamed down her cheeks. "I love you too Lance….I'm so happy right now."

He kissed her again and the ceremony was over. Jenny walked up to both of them, giving them warm hugs, offering her congratulations.

"You two certainly belong together." she told them.

"Thank you Jenny…for all of this, it means a lot to both of us."

Alton walked up and peered over his wife's shoulder. "Did you forget about the reception in the next room.?" he asked her.

"Reception?" Lauren questioned looking up at Lance.

He shrugged. "I know nothing about it."

"Well Lance, you did ask me to make the arrangements didn't you." Jenny stated

"I did. So lets see what you have in store." he laughed, taking Laurens hand in his and followed the crowd.

There was a simple wedding cake that thrilled Lauren. All of this ceremony was more than she hoped for. Standing before a Justice of the Peace would have been fine with her. They cut the cake, took a few pictures, and enjoyed simple conversation with their friends. Some of his patients didn't know Lauren, but were happy to meet her and gave them well wishes.

About an hour passed and the crowd left. "We do have one last detail to attend to." Alton smiled.

"Detail?" Lauren questioned.

Jenny spoke up. "I made reservations at an exclusive restaurant for dinner. Had to pull a few strings, but I managed."

Lance laughed. "Now you understand why I'll never replace you Jenny."

She smiled. "Well, now that that's settled, lets go have dinner."

* * *

The hour was late when Helena walked into John's room. She looked at his chart and was somewhat surprised he hadn't requested any pain medication. She approached his bed, his eyes were closed but he seemed restless. His vitals were okay as she glanced at the monitor beside his bed and made notations on his chart. Feeling his forehead, he felt warm but no indication that he had a fever.

Taking her stethoscope from the pocket of her jacket, she placed the tips in her ears and the flat end beneath is pajama top. As she slid it across his chest, his eyes fluttered open. Although she wasn't his Helena standing over him, he was happy to see her.

"I thought you forgot about me." he said through a faint smile.

She listened to his chest a moment longer, then straightened. "No, I had a meeting earlier and it took much longer than I expected. I'm flattered you missed me."

They both laughed. "How are you feeling this evening?" she questioned, watching his face as she mashed on his ribs, then checked his chest injury.

"A little better, not so much pain for once." Not quite a lie, but his ribs didn't feel as tender.

She nodded. "I saw by our chart you didn't request any pain medication. I can have something sent in."

John shook his head. "I'd prefer you didn't. I don't like the groggy after effects. Sometimes I feel like I'm not completely awake."

"It does help you rest…"

"I'm tired of rest Helena. I've been on my back for what now…,,maybe 48 hours or close to it. I've got so much I need to figure out and if you keep me drugged, I'll never accomplish things I need to do."

"Like what for instance John." she asked, slight irritation in her voice.

John was blunt with her. "For starters getting out of this damn bed, on my feet and then leaving this hospital. Time is running out for me Helena, I can feel it."

"Time? John why do you insist on this…this story about…"

John raised himself up in his bed, despite Helena's attempt to force him to lay down. "Stop Helena, " he told her shrugging off her help. " I'm not telling you a story. Everything I've said over the past….hours, has been the truth."

He reached for the envelope Victor had left him and handed it to her. "Here read the contents, then maybe you'll believe me."

Helena glared at him and opened the envelope. It was only five or six pages. She read them quickly, then laid them aside."

"Alright, so this person Lauren Collins exists. I don't understand your obsession with her."

John sighed, trying to remain calm. "I'm not obsessed Helena. Why won't you believe me?"

"I'm a doctor John, and I analyze everything from a professional standpoint. You talk about being from the future, one that hasn't happened yet, some story about the moon being blasted from orbit, seeing two moons, this girl you have to find, and us having a relationship in this future…"

"Oh I see," John interrupted. "You think I'm crazy…"

"No" Helena denied.

John got to his feet, feeling more steady than he thought he would. The lack of drugs made a difference. "Prove me wrong, pull up a chair and psychoanalyze me and see what you think then."

Helena's eyes grew wide. "Don't tell me what to do John, and please get back in bed, you are still to weak…."

"To weak for what, I feel fine at the moment." He walked over to the window and looked out. The two moons were still out there and closer together than the last time he looked.

He glanced over his shoulder at Helena. "I still see two moons.." he told her.

Helena sighed as she walked over to him. She was beginning to feel this concussion he had from the crash was causing unforeseen problems.

She placed her hand gently around his arm. "John, please get back in bed. I'm worried about you."

"No." he told her defiantly. "I think better when I'm on my feet, and don't you dare threaten me with more meds or restraints."

"Or what." she said in frustration.

They were only inches apart, their eyes meeting. John's only response was to pull Helena close to him and kiss her like he had in his dream, only this one lasted longer. She tried to pull away, but John held her close and felt her soften in his grip before he ended the kiss.

Helena felt tears on her cheeks. "Why…"

"Why? to give you something to think about Helena. I told you we have a relationship, and hopefully that proves something to you."

She wiped at her wet cheeks, completely confused over what just happened. Why did she let him kiss her like that.

He reached out to her, brushing away tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. For now, I think you should leave me alone," he told her, gazing into her eyes," or I'll end up making love to you in my bed, and that can't happen."

"Yes, I should leave." she told him, regaining her composure. Picking up his chart she headed for the door. John called to her before she stepped out into the hall.

"Are you okay?" his voice held concern for her.

She simply nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Helena." he told her and watched as the door close behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

The dinner following the wedding ceremony was wonderful. The restaurant was small, quiet but elegant at the same time. Both Lance and Lauren were anxious for it to end, so they could have time to themselves. The drive back to his house on the beach seemed long, but in actuality is was maybe twenty minutes.

As they pulled in the drive, Lance stopped Lauren before she could open her door. She smiled as he opened the car door, helped her out, then scooped her up in his arms.

"Tradition, " he told her.

Lauren laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I like tradition." she told him.

Lance fumbled with the keys for only a moment, then once inside, he kissed Lauren. "So, what should we do first, take a walk along the beach, go for a swim, or should I take you to bed and make passionate love to you."

Lauren couldn't help but smile. "I say all three, but in no certain order."

Lance's blue eyes sparkled. "Oh, so you're leaving it up to me then?" Lauren nodded. "Well then, let me get you out of this dress and see what happens."

They both laughed and Lance carried her in the direction of the bedroom. Lauren knew tonight would be one she would never forget.

* * *

Lance undressed Lauren slowly, then laid her in bed. He closed the curtains, hiding the darkness and the moonlight he had grown to love once Lauren left for alpha.

He undressed before her. "I don't want to think about anything but us tonight. No future, no past, not knowing what will or will not happen. Tonight, you are all I care about. You are so beautiful laying here before me right now and nothing is going to spoil that."

Lance stretched out beside her, taking Lauren in his arms. She rested her head against his shoulder, placing her hand on his chest, silent, contemplating what to say next.

"I am so in love with you Lance Heston," she told him, her voice almost a whisper.

"I feel the same way Lauren." He kissed her, removing her head from his shoulder, resting her against the pillow. "Let me make love to you and show you just how much you mean to me and that the love I have for you is genuine."

"I never doubted you Lance, not ever."

The rest of their words were lost in kisses as passion overtook them both. Soft music played in the background, the soothing sounds of waves crashing on the beach added to the moment.

The made love to one another until they were exhausted. Lance held Lauren close to him as she slept. If something happened and he woke alone in the morning, he would always remember how happy he was tonight. Nothing else could compare. Or at least that's what he thought.

* * *

Walking the halls of the hospital, Victor was on his way to look in on John, but as he passed Helena's office, he noticed her light was still on. With the door slightly open, he was almost positive he heard soft crying.

He stopped for a moment, debating whether he should disturb her. Above all, Helena was his friend and maybe she was needing someone to talk to.

With a soft knock on the door, he peered inside her office.

"Helena my dear, are you alright?" he questioned.

She looked up quickly, unaware that her door had been ajar. She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue and motioned Victor inside. "Yes, I'm alright Victor, please have a seat."

He sat before her desk. 'I beg to differ. I'm not sure I've ever seen you cry. Have you received some upsetting news?"

She shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that." she told him, her voice quivering.

Victor reached across her desk, holding her shaking hand in his. "Is there something with John's recovery?" That was the only other thing he could think of to ask.

Helena shrugged, then gently shook her head. "I don't know what to think about John Koenig right now Victor."

It was obvious Helena was visibly upset. "What is it Helena? Talk to me, has there been a setback with him?"

He released her hand, then made sure the door was closed, and they moved to the small sofa in the corner of her office.

"I'm so confused about him right now Victor, first on a professional level, but after this evening, there's personal involvement. As a doctor, I can't allow my feelings to overshadow my professional ones."

Victor almost smiled, but didn't. "My goodness, what happened to bring you to this point and more importantly… to make you cry."

Helena sighed and closed her eyes. "I had a meeting earlier this afternoon, so I was late on making rounds. When I looked in on John, he seemed to be asleep, so I walked over to check on him and he opened his eyes. We just had a few brief words, but as we talked he became agitated and got out of bed.

We got into an argument about his story of the future, the two moons, this girl Lauren he says he has to get to, talking about a relationship we have in the future.

I just remember standing there thinking that his concussion was causing this memory problem or whatever and then he pulled him close to me and….." her voice trailed off.

Victor urged her on. "And what Helena?"

"He…he kissed me, and when I say kiss Victor, it was a deep meaningful kiss. It was the second time he did that and both times, I felt myself respond to his advance."

"Twice?" Victor said amused. He tried not to smile, but failed.

"Yes, and I just looked at him when he let me go. He apologized and then told me it would be best for me to leave or he'd….he would end up making love to me in his bed."

Victor scratched his head. "I can see where the conflict is my dear, but I think the real problem you face right now is why you gave into his kisses."

She agreed. "I'm almost afraid to go back to his room."

"Well I'm sure he's had time to think about what he did. If this future John does indeed have a relationship with a future Helena, maybe he is acting on impulse when the two of you are alone."

Helena shrugged. "Maybe so, I just don't know right now."

Victor gave Helena a warm hug. "Try not to over think things. You look exhausted and you need to rest as well. Get some sleep and I'm sure things will look clearer in the morning. I'm sure you and John can find a way to fix the situation you face with each other."

"I guess you're right," she sighed, and they stood.

Victor gave her a simple kiss on the cheek. "Seriously Helena, get some rest. I know John, he's probably upset as you are. He can be impulsive, but he wouldn't hurt you on purpose."

He winked at her and closed the door as he left. Helena leaned back against the door wondering why the urge to return to John's room seemed so important. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Not knowing how much time had passed, Helena woke slowly, glancing about her office. It took a moment for her to remember the conversation she had with Victor. She had fallen asleep on the sofa in her office, something she rarely did. Setting up, she ran her fingers through her hair and got to her feet. It was 2:00a.m. by her clock. She should have been at home in her apartment in her own bed, instead, her confrontation with John Koenig had left her confused. Why couldn't she get him out of her head.

It was to late to leave, and she did keep extra clothing in her office. She decided to freshen up, then go to the cafeteria for something to eat. Anything to do to keep her mind elsewhere. But as she left her office, she knew where she would eventually end up.

John never really slept after Helena left his room. He tossed and turned for several hours waking from dreams that never really started or ended. The clock beside his bed told him it was 2:45a.m. He thought about looking out the window, then decided against it. Nothing would be different except the distance between the two moons. He still had no idea why he was here, or why Lauren traveled with him. He just wanted it to end, to be over, to be back on alpha with his friends and his Helena. The one he truly loved.

As he got to his feet, only then did he realize Helena was standing just inside his room.

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Not long, just a couple of minutes." she told him and closed the distance between them.

John nodded and held his hand out to her. "I honestly thought I wouldn't see you again and that you were going to turn my care over to another doctor."

The faint trace of a smile touched Helena's lips as she took his hand. "No, I'm your doctor John. I don't hand my patients over to anyone."

"I should apologize to you for what happened earlier. I…"

"No need to apologize John. It was my fault, I should be more understanding of your situation. I really have no reason to doubt you, but there is a part of me that does, the doctor part…"

"And the other part..? John asked before she could finish. "The non-professional part, what do you think then?"

John set back on his bed and Helena beside him. Her hands were trembling, but he calmed them in his.

"That part of me believes you're sincere. Sometimes it's the tone of your voice, the look in your eyes, and sometimes you seem worried about everyone but yourself."

"I have a base to run Helena. Over 300 people on alpha look to me for guidance, including you. I don't have time for myself. I wish I had time to tell you everything that we've gone through since the moon left earth's orbit, but I don't."

Helena blinked away silent tears. "How does our relationship come to be?"

John placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. "I don't know if it was any one thing that led to it, it just developed over time, situations we are in, caring for one another if we were hurt or in a danger. I just realized one day that in caring about you and your safety, I really did love you."

She was crying softly against his shoulder and John instinctively held her in his arms. He smiled, although Helena was unaware.

"There is no need to cry," he told her.

Lifting her head, she told him, "Sorry, I'm just being emotional."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I was being an emotional ass earlier when you came by. I was frustrated by a lot of things and was feeling helpless."

Helena managed a smile as John reached for a tissue and dried her tears. With an ounce of courage, she asked, "When you told me to leave earlier, if I hadn't left, would you have actually made love to me?"

"Yes," John stated without hesitation. "…and Helena, you wouldn't have been able to stop me no matter how much pain it would have caused me. You don't know how close I was to calling you back into the room when you closed the door."

Helena gazed into his eyes, not really sure how to respond. Their lips met again in a tender kiss, despite knowing it was wrong. She was beginning to feel a connection to this John Koenig and she wasn't sure why. Maybe Victor was right, they were acting on impulse. John's kiss grew more demanding, his hand was exploring her body, touching places he shouldn't be. His unbuttoned pajama shirt slid over his shoulders, down his arms.

He kissed the side of her neck. "John, this isn't right," she whispered. "We shouldn't be doing this.."

He looked into her eyes. "You came back to me Helena. Are you looking for more proof that we have a relationship in the future? Did that kiss really give you something to think about?"

Her eyes met his. "I…I don't know, I mean…I'm just so confused.."

John smiled, he was leaning back into the pillows on his bed, pulling Helena close as he did.

She was wearing a simple top and pants, and John loosened the top button of her blouse. He pushed her hand away as she tried to stop him.

"I said you couldn't stop me and I mean it. If you hadn't been curious, or wanted more, I don't think you would have returned."

Helena's heart was pounding. He slipped his hand beneath her shirt. "John, your chest injury, this shouldn't continue.."

"I'm going to make love to you Helena, don't fight it. My chest is going to be fine."

Helena knew he wasn't going to let her go. They were both undressed before she even realized it happened. This was forbidden, she knew it and at this point, there was no going back. She was naked, in bed with her patient John Koenig. Her personal feelings had gotten the better of her. John had her in his arms, pulling her close, making his intention known.

They made love and when they were done, John refused to let Helena leave him.

"John, I really should go now before…"

"No, you're not leaving yet, I'm not done." He raised himself up on one arm and kissed her.

"I'm worried about your chest injury John…"

"It's fine." he assured her. "The pain isn't that bad."

Helena managed to get out of bed. "As far as I'm concerned John, you are done. I'm worried about you."

"So, did you enjoy it?" he asked as she fumbled to gather her clothes and disappear into the bathroom.

She ignored his question and closed the door behind her. Of course she enjoyed it, but did he have to know that. She freshened up, got dressed and walked back into the room. John was still in bed, his eyes closed as he rubbed his forehead.

Helena gathered supplies from the cabinet, then approached his bedside.

"Are you alright?" she asked, the concern clearly in her voice.

John looked up at her. "I'm fine, just feeling tired. I didn't sleep well earlier."

"Okay, I really want to check your chest injury and change the bandages. How are your ribs feeling?"

"Sore," he hated to admit, but making love to Helena was worth it.

Her professional side took over, as she made sure his injury was okay and no stitches has come loose. She moved her stethoscope across his chest and was satisfied his breathing seemed to be normal.

Helena thought about giving him a sedative, but thought differently, he seemed to be relaxed enough without one. Part of her wanted to stay, to crawl back in bed with him, but she knew better, she had to leave.

"Where are you going?" John asked, sensing she had walked away.

"Just putting the supplies away, then I have to go John. I have patients I have to see later, I need to get some rest myself."

John sighed at her response. "I understand."

Helena walked to his bedside and kissed his lips. He grasped her hand for a brief moment, then let her go. As she opened the door John called out to her.

"You never answered my question." he stated.

If the room had more lighting at this late hour, he would have seen her blush. With the faintest of smiles, she simply answered, "…yes.." and the door closed behind her.

John smiled and closed his eyes once again. He was asleep within minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

Both Lance and Lauren woke late the next morning. Lance had been up first and was preparing them a mid morning breakfast. The smell of food roused Lauren. She reached for one of Lance's over sized shirts and slipped it on as she left the room.

From the doorway, she stood silent and watched Lance as she moved about. Dressed only in a faded pair of jeans, she thought he never looked more handsome. When she left for alpha, she didn't have to take her assignment then, she could have delayed in by another 4 months, but she didn't and considering the situation she and Lance were in at the moment, she wished she had stayed behind. They would have faced Breakaway together.

Setting the table, Lance glanced up and smiled when he saw Lauren. "I was going to come and see if you were awake yet."

Lauren walked closer to him. "Well, if you had done that, we might still be in bed."

Lance laughed as he took her in his arms and kissed her. "Oh I'm sure once we eat, one thing can lead to another. Maybe a little doctor, patient therapy."

Lauren set across the table from him. "..so you can practice your bedside manner?"

Lance's deep blue eyes sparkled. "..that and more."

Lauren was sure she blushed then, Lance always loved to tease her and make her feel a tiny bit uneasy. But two could play that game and she knew how to tempt him. She had set across from him for a reason.

"I think you've been practicing cooking while I was away." she stated.

Lance looked up. "Well, I pretty much had to once you left. You did all the cooking…." His thoughts drifted as he noticed Lauren loosening the buttons of her shirt.

"Are you saying I should take up where I left off?" she asked.

Lance was silent. He knew what Lauren was doing. She took a bite of her food, then leaned back in her chair, her shirt loose and open. He looked down at his plate, picking at his food, but had to look back at Lauren. She had a seductive look in her eyes and Lance wanted what she was offering.

He almost leapt from his chair as he got to his feet, taking her in his arms. "You know I can't resist you when you do things like this to me."

'I know," she laughed and he kissed her.

It was a short kiss. His hands remained around her naked waist for a moment longer, then he let her go.

"…however babe, I'm going to finish my meal, then we can see what my bedside manner is all about."

Lauren glared at him as he set down. She slipped off her shirt and tossed it on the table before him. "Fine, I'll be waiting for you….doctor." she stated, turned on her heel and left the kitchen.

Lance watched as she left the room. He was sure he never finished a meal as fast as he did just now.

* * *

They spent the afternoon on the beach, swimming and taking long walks. Lauren had always loved being outdoors. Of all the things she missed after being on alpha, was the feel of the warm sunshine on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Lance asked of her when she suddenly grew silent.

"Nothing really, just realized how much I missed being outdoors. I always enjoyed being down here with you, walking on the beach, hearing the sound of the waves."

Lance put his arm around her, hugging her close. "It wasn't quite the same once you left, I'm so glad you came back to me."

They stopped walking and Lauren looked up at Lance. "You were the last person I thought about when I was on Eagle one. Those flashing lights made me think about us setting on the beach watching the fireworks on July 4th. I've stopped trying to figure out why I ended up here with you Lance or why it happened.

All I know is I'm back with you which is all I've ever wanted. I don't care about anything else…just you."

She was on the verge of tears. Lance brushed her windblown hair back from her eyes. He kissed her tenderly. "Let me do the worrying, just smile and be happy. I won't let anything happen to either of us."

Lauren laid her head against his chest. "I love you so much Lance Heston."

"Love you too." he whispered. Grasping her hand he tugged her along with him as they turned and headed back to his house. "Why don't we get some rest, then go out for dinner tonight. I think it would be good for both of us. We can go wherever you want, do whatever you want to do, go shopping, a movie, you name it and we'll do it."

Lauren smiled at the prospect of doing those things. Nothing like that existed on alpha, it was all about survival. She shook hr head, ridding her mind of those thoughts. She caught up to Lance and they waded the warm water back to his house.

* * *

John Koenig was in bed reading a newspaper when the door to his room opened. He smiled when his friend Victor entered and approached his bedside. While he anticipated Helena, he wasn't sure he could face her at the moment, considering what took place between them in the early morning hours.

"Hello John," he greeted. "I have some free time and wanted to stop in and check on you. Are you feeling better?"

John shrugged. "Yes, some, but not 100 percent."

"Good to hear it. I'm sure you'll be up and around before long."

John looked at the paper before him. "I'm beginning to wonder about that Victor." he stated.

Victor narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean John?"

"A nurse brought this paper in with breakfast this morning. I didn't think much about it at the time. I can't tell you the last time I read a paper, but as I glanced at the headline, I saw the date. Today is September 9th, I take over command of alpha on the 11th and Breakaway occurs on the 13th. If I'm still in this bed Victor, I will not be on alpha and I can't stop the disaster from happening. I will cease to exist in this time frame."

Victor nodded at John's words. "I've been thinking about that also John. You know it could be that as this Breakaway occurs, time will correct itself and return to normal".

"I've thought of every angle Victor. Being stuck in this damn bed and hospital room has left me little time to think of nothing else.:'

"I wish I had an easy answer for you John."

John sighed. I know, it's not your problem though Victor. There is something you can do for me."

Victor narrowed his eyes. "I don't think I'll like what you are going to ask me to do John."

"I need clothes Victor." he stated. "I have to get back to Lauren before the 13th and those two moons become one. It's a feeling I can't shake."

"Clothes?" Victor questioned. "I'd be taking a big risk John."

"I know," John pleaded. "This is important to me Victor. If you were in my place, I'd do the same for you."

Victor looked thoughtful. "Yes, I know you would."

"Then you'll do it?" John questioned, hope in his voice..

"Ill have to be careful about it. If Helena should catch on as to what I was up to, I'd hate to suffer the consequences."

John smiled. "I'll take full responsibility Victor, and don't worry about Helena, we….well we…have an understanding."

Victor smiled, amusement in his eyes. He remembered his conversation with Helena hours ago. "She told me you argued."

"We did." John admitted. He wanted to say more, but didn't. What happened between him and Helena would stay between the two of them.

Victor smiled and left it at that. "Alright John just get some rest and I'll see what I can do for you."

"Thank you Victor, somewhere down the line I'll make this up to you."

"No thanks necessary John, our friendship goes back a long way."

John agreed. "Yeah, it does."

Victor turned to leave and headed for the door. He stopped. Looking back as John called out to him. "Yes John?"

"I need between 48 and 72 hours to reach Lauren."

"I understand John." Victor told him. "Try not to worry."

John simply nodded as his friend left, then laid back against the pillows. He closed his eyes, drifting into a light sleep, at the same time wondering how to persuade Helena to let him go for a short walk. If he was going to leave the hospital, he needed to know the shortest route to an exit.

* * *

With the onset of early evening, Lance and Lauren enjoyed a simple dinner at an outside restaurant. It was the same place they ate at on their first date.

Lance studied Lauren for a moment, wondering what her simple smile was all about. "You seem happy." he stated.

"I am, this is where we had our first date."

"I remember," he told her. "That's why I chose this place. We talked for a long time, and I walked away that evening feeling I had found the one girl who would make me happy. I wasn't wrong."

"I felt the same way about you. Remember that stupid accident in the park I had and there just happened to be a doctor around?"

Lance laughed. "Yeah, that was the first time I'd seen anybody standing on the sidelines get tackled when the football was fumbled. I think my friends got a little carried away in that game. Too much competition."

"..and I just happened to be there to go for a run and stopped to watch the game. Next thing I know, I'm flat on my back with a group of guys standing over me and one of them more handsome than the other."

"I was concerned about you. You had a cut on your chin and some bruised ribs. I told you to come to my office a couple days later so I could make sure you were doing okay."

Lauren laughed when she thought back about that afternoon. She was never fond of doctors but Lance made her think differently. "I was surprised when you called me about a week later I think it was and asked me out."

"Well, truth be known, Jenny is the one who really encouraged me. She said if I let you get away I'd regret it. And knowing how happy you've made me, I know she was right."

Lance reached for her hand across the table and held it tight in his. Lauren wiped a single tear from her cheek as it fell from the corner of her eye. "I love you Lance."

"I know you do babe. What do you say we order some desert then go for a drive and see what fun we can have."

"Sounds like a plan to me," she said through a happy smile.

And they did just that. As they drove along the road that followed the beach, Lance realized he would give up everything to be with Lauren. He loved her too much to lose her now but how in the hell could he stop that from happening. His eyes shifted from the road and out across the ocean, then back to Lauren. She was so happy at the moment and he wasn't about to spoil it with the 'what if' scenario. That could wait until later. Right now he just wanted to make Lauren happy.

* * *

Helena found John asleep on earlier rounds during the day and decided to just let him sleep. There was no need to wake him then, his vitals were strong and she really wasn't sure what would have been said between the two of them.

Now as she stood outside his door, she found herself hesitant about going inside. By now he was probably awake. She played the image over in her mind of John making love to her. How could she have let that happen. No patient had ever captivated her like John Koenig had. He was charming, handsome, mysterious and so much more. But what happened, had happened and there was no changing it. Not now, not ever.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to his room and stepped inside. John walked out of the bathroom at the same instant, obviously he'd been in the shower. Thankfully he was dressed Helena thought to herself.

"Helena," he smiled, happy to see her. "One of your nurses was by earlier and told me you might not be by tonight."

She smiled at him. "Change of plans, I overslept and decided to play catch up this evening."

John fought the urge to take her in his arms and hold her close. He walked to his bed and set on the edge. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she responded, closing the distance between them. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, the shower really helped. The ones on alpha are short, so I indulged myself in this one."

"Your nurse told me she'd be back to take care of my bandages."

"I know, but when I checked in at the desk I told her I would take care of them." Helena gathered some supplies from the cabinet and approached his bedside. She helped him out of his shirt and eyed his ribs. They were still showing bruises and John winced as she mashed on them tenderly.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that," he laughed.

"I'm a doctor, it's what I do. I'll re-strap them, but not as tight."

John groaned, and that concerned her. She knew why, but didn't want to bring up the subject, although they were both dancing around it. Gently she eased him back against his pillows and checked his chest injury. She was pleased it was healing with still no signs of infection. The stitches could be removed in a few days, but he would still not be able to return to active duty for another few weeks.

She listened to his chest, his breathing and was content he really seemed to be doing better. As he did once before, he covered her hand while it rested against his chest. "Can we talk about what happened?" he asked.

Helena glanced over her shoulder, making sure the door to his room was completely closed. John eased up in bed and pulled her down on the edge of his bed. "What is there to talk about John? I completely disregarded my feelings towards you and let them take over. As a doctor, I was way out of line last night."

John sucked in a painful breath and set up beside her. Helena started to stop him, be he shook his head. "Helena, please don't feel like that. I'm not sorry, nor do I regret making love to you. I just wish you could understand how much I love you and miss you in the future I'm from."

Helena looked into his bright blue eyes. "I do understand that John…but.. I'm not her, not the Helena you want me to be."

"You are her Helena and there is a part of me that is having trouble distinguishing between the two. When you come across as compassionate towards me, then you are my future Helena, not the stern professional I woke up to 3 days ago.

I didn't want to have that argument with you early yesterday, I just wanted you to see me for who I am, to believe in just part of what I'm telling you. I'm not crazy, or making up a story, no problems from the concussion. Just someone who is still confused about what is going on and why I'm here now. Before Eagle one was lost in that tunnel of lights, I was thinking about you and was anxious to get back to alpha to be with you." John waited for her to respond.

"I didn't anticipate on coming back to your room when I did. I fell asleep in my office and when I woke, I showered and changed then went to grab a bite to eat. I set there thinking about you and the kiss we shared, trying to figure out why I responded to it.

I was hoping you'd be asleep and nothing else would be said, but you weren't. Then you were saying the right things, touching me and for just a brief moment, it was the way you looked at me, I saw something in your eyes that made me realize you are telling the truth. I felt like your Helena. Next thing I know I'm naked with you and your making love to me, and as much as I knew it was wrong, I couldn't force myself to stop you."

Helena tried to blink away her tears but failed. John wiped them away for her and put her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I keep making you cry, I never meant to hurt you."

She shook her head. "You haven't hurt me John, confused me, yes, but that's all."

John lifted her head and kissed her lips, tenderly, maybe a little longer than he should have. Helena's hand went to his cheek and he leaned back into his bed, wincing as he did.

"John, are…"

"Just the ribs, it's nothing, just a little tender from earlier but damn well worth it."

Helena managed a smile. "I would hope so." she whispered.

John laughed and they kissed again. "Should we go for round two?" he asked her when their lips parted.

Helena shook her head. "Not with your ribs hurting like they are, but I can stay with you for awhile."

John grasped her hand. "I'd like that Helena."

She kicked off her shoes and stretched out in the bed next to John, not really sure why she was doing it, but it seemed to comfort both of them. Maybe it was the stress of the last 24 hours, or just simply fatigue. Whatever the reason, connection between them or not, she was content and John seemed to be as well. He reached over to turn the bedside lamp off and the room grew dark. They didn't speak, but shared another kiss as they closed their eyes, and slept into the early hours of the morning.

* * *

The hour was late when Lance and Lauren arrived back at his place. Holding hands now, they walked along the beach. Lauren didn't want to look up into the night time sky, but she couldn't stop herself. The two moons she'd seen since the first night she found herself back with Lance were still there and closer together. She stopped and closed her eyes.

Lance knew what was going through her mind and he lifted her chin. "Hey, I thought we weren't going to let anything spoil today."

"I know Lance, I'm sorry. It's just something that doesn't completely go away. My two moons are almost touching now and aside from wondering what will happen with us, I can't help but wonder where John Koenig is. If we are here together, then I can't shake the feeling I have to find him before those moons do become one."

Lance sighed. "..but if you are in different places at the moment, wouldn't it be possible that you will return together even if you are apart?"

"I guess so," she replied, giving Lance a warm hug, resting her head against his chest. "I just hate having to deal with this, I want it to all to go away and we can go on with our life."

Lance gazed into her eyes. "Babe, we're gong through this together, remember. Whatever you're feeling, or thinking, affects me too. I won't let you deal with this alone."

Lauren nodded, then smiled as he kissed her.

"Come on, it's been a long day, lets go back to the house, maybe find something to eat and go to bed."

"Sounds like a good idea." she told him, taking his hand in hers.

Once back at the house, Lance prepared them a light snack. They showered together afterwards, then crawled into bed. Lauren shivered and Lance pulled her into his arms.

"Are you cold?" he asked, an edge of concern in his voice.

"A little, but I'll be okay, it's just a chill."

He reached down and pulled the covers up over her shoulders. "Lance, if you could return to alpha with me, could you give everything up? This house, your practice…"

"What? " Lance questioned in surprise, cutting her off before she could say anything else He raised himself up on one arm, gazing down at her. "…babe, of course I would. Why would you think I'd stay here. I married you, I've missed you since the day you left and I love you more than I can express. If you do return to alpha, then I want to make that journey with you."

Laurens attempt to reply was silenced with a kiss. "Lance…"

"Shh, " he told her. "I don't want to talk anymore abut this subject tonight. I just want to concentrate on you."

He kissed her again, removing her oversized shirt as he did. His own pants came off quickly and he took her into his arms. Lauren responded to his kisses, her body reacting to the places he touched. He took his time making love to her, letting her know just how much he did love her, he didn't want her to question anything. Lauren was his life and he prayed that if she did indeed leave him and return to alpha as she's predicted over the past few days, that he would go back with her. He couldn't live without her.

They made love off and on until the early hours of the morning. Lance woke and Lauren was on her side facing away from him. He studied her for a moment, then eased out of bed, slipping his pants on as he got to his feet. He made his way quietly into the kitchen, and grabbed a beer, then walked outside. How he wished he could see two moons like Lauren did, maybe that would assure him they would stay together. So many things were running through his mind. He downed half the bottle and looked once again into the sky. Maybe it was the clouds, or a simple reaction from the beer, but just for an instant, he thought he could make out the faint outline of a second moon, something like a shadow.

He looked away, shaking is head. It couldn't be he thought, it was just his imagination letting him see what he wanted to. He finished his drink and looked again. The faint shadow was still there. He wasn't sure why it un nerved him, but it did.

Walking back into the house, he set the bottle aside, then walked back to Lauren. She was still asleep and he crawled back into bed. Sensing he was near, she turned and moved closer to him. Lance kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. He doubted he would get much sleep.

* * *

 _FORTY EIGHT HOURS LATER._

John Koenig knew the day was September 11, and by his own theory, he had two days left to get back to Lauren. As the hours passed, he couldn't shake that feeling. While his ribs were still sore, by his own fault, he was feeling better and stronger, there were times he would have welcomed pain medicines, he knew it would be best for him to stay off them for now.

At some point while he slept, Victor had returned to his room, left him some clothes, an envelope with some money, and a brief note that John read and put away. He hoped that when Helena returned to check on him, she wouldn't find the clothes.

He was surprised when Helena agreed to accompany him on a short walk down the corridor. There was motive for the move and he couldn't help but wonder if Helena picked up on that. The walk gave him an idea of how much energy he would need to make his escape and leave the hospital and to let him know where the exits were. While his chest ached from the effort, he figured if he got as much rest as possible, as Helena prescribed for him all along, he would be able to make the journey.

He was looking out the window when Helena walked in. He glanced over his shoulder and turned in her direction. His smile and the way he looked at her no longer made her feel uncomfortable.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed after your walk earlier. It was obvious to me that your chest wound caused you some pain."

John nodded and got back to bed. "You did, but my back has been feeling stiff and sometimes it helps to stand for a few minutes."

Helena approached him. "You should have said something earlier, I could order some massage therapy for you."

John reached for her hand, she didn't pull away. "Wouldn't be the same if you weren't the one doing it for me."

Helena saw the pleading in his eyes. She really didn't want to get more involved with John, but she knew that was impossible considering all that had happened between them over the past 48 hours. She was surprised that no one walked in on them. They could have easily been caught, and there would have been consequences for both of them, but especially for her on a professional level.

John noticed she was lost in thought and squeezed her hand. "Helena, are you alright?"

She nodded, "..yes, I'm fine. My mind drifted for a moment."

Helena went back into her professional mode, checking out his injuries, changing bandages, testing the soreness of his ribs.

"You know, I'm going to miss you taking care of me like this. I really like your non professional side."

Helena looked into his eyes, placing her stethoscope against his chest. She hated to admit how much she would miss him as well.

"Some patients are hard to forget," she said a soft voice. "If you set up, I'll rub your back for you."

John smiled, and he could see she was on the verge of tears once again. He kissed her cheek as she placed one hand on his back, making small circular motions.

"How does that feel?" she asked.

"Soothing," he answered, turning his head to look at her. Silent tears streaked her cheeks.

John put his hands on her shoulders. "What is it Helena?" He brushed her tears away with his fingertips.

"I saw you looking out the window when I came in, and I know what the date is today. While I want whatever is going to happen, to be, there is a part of me that doesn't. The feelings I have for you John won't go away, not the personal ones."

His heart was breaking for her. "…oh babe, everything will be alright. We will be on alpha together, our relationship will continue, that will never change. You have to believe that."

Helena nodded, her head resting against his chest as her shoulders shook with sobs she couldn't stop. John could say nothing that would ease her pain of losing him, nor his of losing her. He grew to love this Helena as much as his future Helena. It wasn't fair and living in a parallel existence had it's drawbacks. For a brief moment, he knew Lauren and Lance were going through the same emotions.

John held Helena in his arms, hugging her close, whispering to her that everything would work out. Neither one were aware that their mutual friend Victor, stood in the doorway out of sight, peeking into the room. He could only smile and nod in approval at what he saw. He still wasn't sure he understood everything John had told him or, or whether he truly believed it all, but he did know one thing to be true. John Koenig loved Helena Russell.

Victor decided not to intrude or disturb his friends. He closed the door and left them to their private moment, no matter where it led them to. At this point in time, they needed to be left alone.

John held Helena for a long time before she finally stopped crying. He comforted her by making love to her again, not that it should have happened, but she put up no resistance this time, didn't stop his hands from touching private places, or his kisses that left her wanting more. Their love making was more passionate this time, Helena being more receptive of the situation.

When they finished, Helena got to her feet and dressed. John felt like he was losing her.

"Can't you stay," he pleaded.

"I wish I could John, but I have a meeting in the morning, one I can't miss. If I don't make it by in the morning, I'll see you tomorrow evening."

John nodded. "I understand, although I wish you could stay all night."

A slight trace of a smile touched Helena's lips. She kissed John, hugged him and whispered in his ear, "I love you John Koenig."

John returned her smile and her kiss. "I love you too Helena, don't ever forget that."

She wiped at her tears as she headed towards the door. "I won't." she told him and left the room.

Sadness overtook him as Helena left and John got to his feet. He went back to the window and looked out into the dark sky. The moon was still there, full as it had been the first time he asked Victor about it. The second moon was touching it now, just starting to slip into it. He knew he had to leave the hospital, and soon. That connection to Lauren was getting stronger.

For now, he had to rest. Once again his chest ached from the exertion of making love to Helena. He hadn't intended it to happen, but as before, he didn't regret it. He got back in bed and closed his eyes. His next move was to figure out the best time to leave the hospital. He didn't want to miss seeing Helena one last time, but it might be best if he did, otherwise she would do her best to stop him, despite what she felt for him, or more importantly, whether she truly believed him.

Helena's footsteps echoed in the empty hallway. Not wanting to be detected by the late shift nurses, she proceeded down the opposite end towards the elevators. She pushed the buttons to open the doors and waited. Not really knowing why, she glanced out the window to her right. The moon was bright and clearly visible.

Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her, or just emotions running away with her, but ever so faint was the image of two moons and they were sliding together. Helena gasped and the elevator doors opened behind her. She stared at the image for a second longer before stepping inside. The doors closed as her heart pounded heavily in her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

John slept peacefully through the night. Helena came by for only a few minutes just to check his injuries and assured him she would return later after her meeting. After she left he continued to determine the best time for him to leave the hospital. It wouldn't be easy, and there was the possibility he would fail. Maybe he didn't need to be with Lauren. Was she even looking for him? Nothing was easy in this scenario. If anything, it was impossible to figure out.

* * *

Lauren was with her boyfriend Lance, which is where she should be. Victors report had given him the address and the easiest way to get to their location. Getting there wasn't the problem, it was getting out of the hospital, and past Helena.

Lauren woke late into the morning, surprised that Lance wasn't still asleep. She got to her feet, pulled on one of his shirts and went to look for him. He was standing on deck outside, leaning over the railing, gazing out across the ocean.

"Lance," she questioned as he seemed not to sense she was near.

She repeated his name a second time before he turned around. "Hey babe, sorry, I was sort of lost in thought."

He kissed her and she put her arm around his waist. "Are you alright? She asked. Something was bothering him.

Lance nodded. "I'm fine babe, really. You don't have to worry."

"You're not even smiling at me Lance, please tell me what's wrong."

With a sigh, he turned to look at her. "I couldn't sleep last night. I woke up and left you sleeping. I grabbed a beer and came out here, not really sure why, but for some reason I glanced up at the moon, thinking it strange that it has been full for several days now. I'm still not sure I really saw it, but there was the faint image of a second moon beginning to merge with the other.

I have to tell you it freaked me out. Wasn't sure if it was the beer, being restless or what, but I did see it."

Lauren was at a loss for words. A hundred things were running through her mind. If Lance saw two moons, what did it mean. Tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lance, it just occurred to me that all this has just become real for you."

He took her in his arms. "You don't have to cry, it's been real for me since the day I found you laying on the beach. It didn't take last night to prove that to me."

"I just wish I knew exactly what was going to happen Lance."

He hugged her tighter. "Me too babe, me too." He kissed her tears away, then taking her hand led her back inside the house. Suddenly, being outside was not where either of them wanted to be.

* * *

John woke from a light sleep, and glanced at the clock beside his bed. It was 6:00p.m. and if Helena was true to her time, she wouldn't be by for at least another hour, maybe later. He slowly got to his feet and walked over to the small closet. The clothes were still there that Victor had brought in for him, and with a deep breath, he changed from his pajamas into them.

He stopped a time or two to listen for the possibility of someone walking in, but he was lucky. Dressed in jeans, a tan shirt and light jacket, he set down and pulled on the tennis shoes that were with the clothes. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he felt like he was another person. On alpha they had their uniforms and some personal clothing, but few ever wore anything else.

Reaching for the small envelope, John opened it to find a wallet and some cash he might need. He shoved it into the back pocket of his jeans and zipped the jacket up a few inches.

Feeling more than nervous, he walked to door of his room and opened it just enough to look out into the hall. There were a few people at the nurses desk, including the security guards. John took a step back and thought for a moment. The stairs offered him the chance of not being seen or detected as easily, but the elevators would be quicker, and not put such a strain on his chest injury. He hated to admit it hurt, but he didn't have time to think about that at the moment.

Turning around, he picked up the phone and dialed the nurses desk requesting help on another floor. He walked back to the door, opening it enough to see the guards and two nurses leave in a hurry. Once they were out of sight, he slipped out of the room and made the decision to try the elevator after all. It was more risky, but a quicker way out of the building.

He took a few slow steps and disappeared around the corner. The elevators lay ahead of him and he reached out to punch the button for the car that would take him down. He kept his back to the doors as they opened, hoping no one would step out. Glancing over his shoulder to see no one inside, he stepped in and the doors closed. He hit the button for the main floor and the car started its descent.

His escape would have been perfect if the car hadn't stopped on the second floor. John mumbled to himself and turned away from the doors with his head down. Of all the people in the hospital, it had to be Helena Russell who stepped inside.

"Damn!" John cursed under his breath.

Helena was more than surprised to see John Koenig standing inside. Her anger showed on her face and in the tone of her voice. "Just where the hell do you think you're going John?" she demanded to know.

The doors closed behind her and John immediately hit the button to stall the car. "Where do you think I'm going Helena. I told you I have things to do. Why do refuse to believe that?"

She took a deep breath. "Listen to me John, you are not leaving this hospital tonight. This is ridiculous that you would even think this would work."

He was beginning to regret not taking the stairs. "You can't stop me Helena."

"I can and I will, all I have to do is push this button and call security."

"That's' a move you will regret." John threatened.

"Not at all, I'm your doctor, you are under my care and I have not given you permission to leave. We can do things my way, or your way." she stated.

John began to pace in the car. Suddenly an emergency tone sounded and a voice came over the speaker to ask if there was a problem. Helena assured them everything was okay and the car would be on it's way.

Helena went to start the car back up to John's floor, but he blocked her hand, opened the doors and stepped into the hall.

"I am not going back to my room Helena, but we will continue this conversation."

Helena glared at him and stepped out of the car. "We are going to continue this in your room John." she told him.

"NO!' he told her defiantly. "I am not going back there Helena. You have an office here, we can talk there or things are going to get ugly right here in the open."

Helena silently counted to ten under her breath. "Fine, my office is on the next floor up. We can and will talk there."

She turned and started to punch the button for the elevator, but John blocked her. "Sorry babe", he told her. " I don't trust you. One flight of stairs won't kill me."

"John, be reasonable." she asked with irritation.

"I am, lets go." he urged her taking her arm.

Helena jerked her arm from his grasp and they walked to the doorway for the stairs.

Helena took the stairs slowly allowing John to move at a pace that wouldn't put to much strain on his chest injury. Above all, that was her main concern. They stepped into the hall and entered her office just a few doors down. She closed the door, turned on the light and faced John.

"I asked you this a few days ago John and I'm going to ask you again. Do you have a death wish?"

"No! I don't." he stated. "I have things to accomplish Helena and you just don't seem to understand that."

"I do, but in your current physical condition, you shouldn't be out of bed, on your feet and taking on some….mission that can wait."

"It can't wait Helena, that's what I'm trying to get across to you. You told me earlier you know what today is. I have maybe 24-36 hours to get to Lauren. She is not an obsession, but her safety is my responsibility and I have to know if we will get back to alpha together."

Helena closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I'm keeping you here for your own good John."

"I'm guess you know best." he stated crossing his arm over his chest.

"John, please... " she pleaded.

"Please what.." he shouted. "I thought you believed me Helena. Was it just a lie? Just humoring me?"

Helena frowned. "Seriously John, do you think I would do that to you?"

"I don't know right now Helena." He shouted, his voice louder than intended." What happened to your compassionate side, the non professional part that did believe in me. That part of you that gave yourself to me, not once, but twice, that responded to my kisses, that slept by my side the other night You said you loved me Helena…."

Their conversation was interrupted by a short rap on her office door and Victor peered inside. "I do not know what is going on in here with the two of you but as I came to talk to you Helena, I can hear you and John shouting at each other down the hall."

John sighed and took a seat on the small couch in the office. "Sorry Victor." he apologized, realizing Victor probably heard more than he should have.

"So…? Victor questioned, looking back and forth at them.

Helena threw her hands up. "I caught John trying to leave the hospital this evening. He's not exactly happy with me at the moment. I want him back in bed but he refuses to go."

Victor studied the two of them before he spoke. "John, I assume you were going to try and locate this girl Lauren?' he questioned.

"Yes, I can't stop Breakaway, it's too late, but I can make sure she's safe and knows that I'm alive. Is that asking to much.? He directed the last part of his statement towards Helena. He got up and began pacing the floor.

Helena noticed a blood stain on the front of John's shirt and that concerned her. She reached out to him, but he knocked her hand away. "I'm fine Helena." he insisted.

"That blood stain on the front of your shirt says differently." she told him.

"Let her have a look John," Victor told him. There was something in his eyes that told John, his friend would help him out.

John turned to Helena. "Fine."

She had him set back on the couch beside her and she opened his shirt. Peeling away the edge of the bandage she was happy to see that he didn't pull any stitches.

"You're lucky, the stitches are intact, just some seeping. However, the wounds need to be cleaned and have fresh bandages applied. I don't have those supplies here in my office."

Victor looked over at Helena. "My dear, can you allow me to have some private words with John before you tend his injuries?"

"If it means getting him back to his room and in bed where he belongs, then yes. I need a few moments alone anyway." She closed John's shirt and he got to his feet.

"Thank you Helena, no need to worry, I'll make sure John will be waiting for you." Victor told her and led John to the door.

Victor stepped out into the hall, but John looked back over his shoulder at Helena. His eyes said it all, he still loved her.


	10. Chapter 10

Once back at his room, John changed from his clothes and back to his pajamas. Helena had two security guards outside his door when he and Victor returned. He knew any further attempt to leave would be stopped. He was furious and began pacing.

"John, you need to stop pacing, calm down for the moment and listen to me." Victor told her urging him to lay down in bed.

'Sorry Victor, I shouldn't direct my frustrations out on you. I didn't expect Helena to be so damn difficult about this."

"I know" Victor acknowledged. "She does have her reasons."

"I am sorry about all the shouting. I didn't realize we were talking that loud."

Victor smiled. "You don't need to make any apologies John. The floor was seemingly empty, only offices on that floor. I'm probably the only one who heard most of it."

John smiled a little. He was sure Victor heard everything. "Probably more than you should have."

Victor couldn't help his reply. "Twice, really?"

John hung his head and nodded. "Yeah, but you can't repeat that Victor, not even to Helena."

"Of course not John, that's between the two of us."

John decided it best to change the subject. "So Victor, how do I get to Lauren? I don't even know if I can attempt another escape. Helena will have my every move watched from now on."

"Yes, she will. I think she knows I'm probably the one who brought you the clothes, so I don't know if I can try that again."

"No," John sighed.

Victor could see the worry and distress in John's expression. "I think I can work out a way for you and Lauren to get together."

'What? How Victor?" There isn't much time left."

"I realize that John, just trust me, alright."

John smiled at his friend. "Victor, I've always trusted you. I really feel you are the only one who knows what I'm up against, why its' important for me to find Lauren. I've honestly been more worried about her than I have myself these past few days."

Victor got to his feet. "I understand John. For now, just lay here and rest. I'm sure Helena will be along soon. She needs some time to calm down herself. Try not to worry about things, I'll take care of what needs to be done."

"Thank you Victor," John told his friend as he headed towards the door.

Victor opened the door to leave, then turned back to John. "By the way John, all along I've always believed you, maybe not everything you said, but enough for me to play around with some theories about time travel. I guess what put it all in perspective for me was a couple of nights ago, I was leaving my office and thought the moon looked exceptionally bright. I glanced up at it, and there was the faintest image of a second moon just starting to merge with the other."

John stared at his friend, not sure of what to say. "Are you sure?" John questioned.

Victor nodded. "Quite sure, get some rest tonight John. I'll see you later."

The door closed behind Victor as John rested his head against the pillows. He closed his eyes wondering just what his friend had planned.

It wasn't long after Victor left that Helena entered John's room.. He opened his eyes and watched as she stopped at the supply cabinet, gathered supplies, then walked to his bedside. She still looked angry, but not as furious.

"I wasn't really sure if you would come by or send a nurse." he told her.

"I told you before, you're my patient John." she stated, reaching to open his shirt.

He covered her hand with his. "Helena, I'm not going to apologize for trying to leave tonight, just don't be so angry with me."

"Did you expect me to be otherwise. If I hadn't stopped you, you could have seriously jeopardized your health. Any number of things could have happened to you."

"I know, but I had to take that chance Helena." John replied. He let her hand go an she opened his shirt exposing his chest.

"This might hurt a bit," she told him removing the old bandage.

"It's alright. Maybe it will make me think twice before doing something like this again."

Helena smiled at him. "I hope so."

John closed eyes, wincing a couple of times as she cleaned the wound then applied fresh bandages. The pain was real, but he wouldn't admit it. "Wasn't too bad." he stated as she moved to put the supplies away.

Helena returned to him, setting on the edge of his bed. She placed her hand on his forehead. "You feel warm, are you sure you feel okay John?"

"Tired, I'll admit, but otherwise, yeah I'm okay."

She sighed. "Maybe it's nothing."

Once again, John took her hand in his. "Are you still angry with me?"

Helena shook her head. "No, I was earlier though. I was scared that you were going to do something rash and would end up regretting it. If something had happened to you, I would never forgive myself for not realizing you would attempt to leave."

"It wouldn't have been your fault Helena." John told her. "I'm sorry that I upset you. I never meant to do that to you."

"I'm just glad you're alright John." she told him, looking into his eyes.

John looked back at her, seeing in her eyes just how much she cared about him and her level of concern.

Knowing he should just lay back and rest, John set up in bed. He put his had against Helena's cheek, then leaned closed and kissed her. There lips parted and she put her head on his shoulder. "I was afraid of losing you tonight." she said in a soft whisper.

John lifted her chin with his fingertips. "You won't lose me babe," he told her. "..we will be together in the future."

She nodded. " I know that now John," she replied. "I saw two moons the other night."

John was silent as he laid back into the pillows on his bed, pulling Helena down beside him. He didn't know what to say. He closed his eyes, holding Helena in his arms. That's where they both fell asleep.

* * *

For whatever reason, the day had seemed long for both Lance and Lauren. They had made up their mind to spend every moment together. Neither of them knew what to expect, there was just no way of knowing. Too many variables, to many what if's. It was enough to drive both of them crazy.

Lance was called away on a last minute emergency at the hospital, one of his patients has requested his care. He hated to leave Lauren, but she told him to go, knowing he would back.

Lauren spent the afternoon on the beach, walking just soaking up the sun, knowing all to well she may never experience this again. The sun was warm overhead, a gentle breeze ruffled her hair. She looked into the afternoon sky, barely able to make out the moon, but she could still see two who were now merging together. The image brought tears to her eyes. All she wanted to do was remain here with Lance, but the overwhelming feeling of knowing that wouldn't be, made her sad.

Her thoughts drifted to Commander Koenig. Even now, she had no idea where he was. Did he land on earth as she had? Did he remain on Eagle One? Was alpha experiencing time with loved ones as she was? There were a hundred questions racing through her mind and she had no answer for any of them.

She thought at some point during this unforeseen, crazy scenario, that she and Commander Koenig would find one another. As the days passed up until now, it seemed that was not going to happen. A part of her missed him, his presence, to assure her things would work out for them and they would return to alpha.

Lauren got to her feet and went back inside the house. Lance told her he would try not to be too long before he left, and hopefully be back before dark. Going into the kitchen, she fixed herself something to eat then walked back into the living room and curled up on the couch and switched on the stereo, pulled out a CD and put it in the tray. For now, she was content to listen to some favorite songs, and wait for Lance to come home.

* * *

Victor Bergman set quietly in his office thinking over his decision to help John reunite with Lauren and the best way to go about it. Since it was going to be near impossible to get John out of the hospital, there was really only one other solution. If he didn't carry out his plan, he would let his friend John Koenig down and maybe there would be a different outcome of this present scenario he and others found themselves in.

Victor decided the best thing to do was to quit over thinking the situation and just do what he had planned. He grabbed some papers from his desk and walked to the door of his office, then switched off his light. He was about to step into the hall, but turned back around. He thought of John and didn't want him to think he'd forgotten to check on him. He picked up the phone and paged Helena. When she came on the phone, Victor told her he had something come up last minute he had to take care and to please assure John he would see him tomorrow without fail. Tomorrow was September 13th, and Victor knew he had to be there.

* * *

Lauren fell asleep on the couch and was still there when Lance walked into the house. It was only 7:30p.m., not to late by his standards. He laid his keys aside and spotted Lauren. She looked peaceful and happy with a faint smile on her lips. He thought about waking her but decided against it. He walked into the bedroom, showered and changed into a pair of scrub pants before he walked back out to her. Leaning close to her, he kissed her once, then twice before she opened her eyes.

"Lance," her eyes were filled with happiness. "Did you just get home?" she questioned and set up.

"Yeah, about 15 minutes ago. I decided to take a shower before waking you, I didn't want to, you looked so peaceful." The oversized shirt she had on was loose and he could see she'd been out in the sun. "Looks like you got some sun earlier."

"Not that much, I'll be okay." She stated and changed the subject. "Are you hungry? I can fix you something to eat."

"I actually ate at the hospital babe. I'm just glad I got home earlier than I thought I would."

"Me too," she said and kissed him tenderly. "You look tired."

He tried to stop a yawn, but failed. "I'm okay, I'd rather just set here beside you on the couch for now."

"I'd like that," Lauren moved into Lances arms and pulled a blanket over them. She laid her head against his bare chest and closed her eyes. "I could stay like this forever with you Lance."

"I know babe, we'll stay like this as long as you want." Lance kissed her and they closed their eyes. They fell asleep while the music played in the background.

* * *

Victor Bergman stopped his car at the curb outside Lances house. He set inside for several minutes trying to figure out the best way to explain his sudden appearance. He was sure Lauren would recognize him, but he wouldn't know her in this time frame. After a few more quiet minutes, he stepped from his car and walked up to the door. He knocked softly and waited for someone to answer.

Lance slowly opened his eyes at the sound of what he thought was someone knocking on the door. He and Lauren were still on the couch and he set up. The knock sounded again. He glanced at the clock and saw the time was 9:45p.m. Odd he thought, who would be here at this time of night.

As he got to his feet, Lauren begin to wake. "Lance, what's wrong," she asked, her voice still edged with sleep.

"..not sure, someone's at the door."

Now Lauren set up, watching as Lance walked to the door, and opened it. An elderly gentleman stood outside that Lance did not recognize.

"Can I help you?" Lance questioned, his voice edged with concern.

"Dr. Lance Heston?" Victor questioned in return.

"Yes, " Lance nodded.

Victor smiled and extended his hand. "Well, at least I have the right house. You don't know me young man, but my name is Victor Bergman and if you would allow it, I need to speak with Lauren."

Lance studied the man. How did he know about Lauren and why did he want to speak with her.

Lauren had disappeared into the bedroom to put on a robe and when she walked back into the living room, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Victor in the doorway talking to Lance.

"Professor Bergman," she gasped.

Lance turned to look at her. She was clearly shocked. "You know him?" he asked.

She could only nod. Lance was more confused than ever now. "I'm sorry, please come in," he told Victor and closed the door behind him. "I'll be right back."

Lauren approached Victor and gave him a warm hug. "Please, have a seat, can I get you something to drink? I can put some coffee on.."

Victor smiled at her. "Coffee would be wonderful."

Lauren disappeared into the kitchen for only a moment, came back then set down by Victor as Lance joined them.

"Sorry, " he apologized. "I needed to change clothes."

Lauren reached for his hand as they faced Victor. "Well, I'm sure the two of you are wondering why I'm here."

"Well, yes, and you are the last person I expected to see." Lauren told him. "I assumed if anyone found me it would be Commander Koenig."

Victor nodded. "This is so awkward for me. It is because of John, I mean .Commander Koenig that I am here."

Laurens eyes widened. "What? He's here on earth like I am, in this time?"

Victor sighed. "Yes, he's been in the hospital with some injuries. Dr. Russell is taking care of him."

Lauren got to her feet. "Wait, the Commander has been here all this time, alive, in the hospital? Why, what happened?'

"Where does one start to explain all this Lauren. A crash took place and Commander Koenig was injured and was rushed to the hospital. When he woke, he told myself as well as Dr. Russell a story about being in Eagle One on a mission back to alpha with you, when some colored lights opened a tunnel and the eagle was drawn inside.

He thought he was on alpha for the moment, not realizing he was on earth. For the past few days he has stuck to that story and talked about you, wondering where you might be and what happened to you. While I didn't doubt him, it was hard to believe everything he was telling me. To help me understand, he had me check out your existence in this present scenario we find ourselves in. I did as he asked and when I presented my findings to him, I begin to wonder if there was truth in everything he was telling me and Dr. Russell."

Lance was setting quietly, listening to everything that was being said, then got to his feet to get the coffee.

"Why doesn't Dr. Russell believe him?" Lauren questioned.

"Well my dear, there are two different time frames to deal with. We are in the past, before we knew each other. We are the same people, but with different memories."

Lauren shook her head as Lance returned with the coffee. He set beside her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Victor fixed himself a cup and leaned back in his chair.

"You know, everything you just told us corresponds with the story Lauren told me when I found down the beach several days ago. This whole scenario can drive you crazy. Do you have any idea what's going to happen?"

Victor sipped his coffee. "No, I don't, but I wish I did. However, there is one thing your Commander has been insistent about, is that he needs to be with you before this time comes to an end. All along he has told me he sees two moons that are constantly moving towards one another and…"

"…they are merging now." Lauren interrupted before he could finish. "I've seen two moons since I got here."

"I don't doubt you my dear, I've seen it too, a couple night ago for the first time." He looked towards Lance and knew he'd seen them as well.

Lauren collected her thoughts for a moment. "Can you get Lance and myself to Commander Koenig before tomorrow evening? I'm not going anywhere without him."

Victor nodded, smiling as he set his empty cup aside. "That is why I'm here. John attempted to leave the hospital tonight, but Helena stopped him and there is no way I can get him out, so I thought I would bring you to him. I know he will be both happy and relieved to see that you are well."

"Alright, how?" Lauren questioned, her voice anxious. She was gripping Lance's arm as Victor begin to explain the details.

He placed a small envelope on the table before them. "These are the directions to the hospital where John Koenig is and his room number. There is also a security badge for you to use to get inside the gate. My phone number is also listed, so once you get inside the facility, call me, we'll meet up and I can get you into John's room. He is not aware of what I'm doing, I just told him to trust me and I would see to it that you two meet."

Lauren wiped away tears. "Thank you Professor Bergman. I don't know how to repay you for your help."

"No thanks needed my dear, at some point things will all fall into place. Plan to be at the hospital by 3:00pm. I'm sure Dr. Russell will be there about that time to check on John, so you can all meet."

"Wont you be there Professor Bergman?" Lauren questioned.

"I'll get you to John and we'll see what happens then." Victor told her and got to his feet.

Lance walked him to the door. "I appreciate the time you took to come out here and talk with Lauren, and the effort you're making to take her to Commander Koenig. She has talked about him off and on and I know she feels they have to be together as well."

Victor nodded in agreement. "Wish we had more time to talk young man, but I'm sure at some point we'll meet again. Sometimes you have a feeling you can't shake. Thank you for letting me talk with Lauren. I'll be waiting to hear from you tomorrow."

Lauren gave Victor another hug before he left, him and Lance shook hands then he walked down the steps to his car. As he got inside and drove away, Lance closed the door and faced Lauren.

"Well, that was unexpected." he stated and took her in his arms.

"Yes, it was." she agreed. "He was the last person I would expect to see now or have even thought about."

"As the hours pass, things just get a little more bizarre. All I want is a normal life with you Lauren…" Lance stated.

She looked into his eyes, then kissed him. "You will, Lance. Tomorrow all our doubts will end. We'll be together tomorrow when we go to see Commander Koenig and I think everything will be clear to us as to what will happen."

Lance considered her words, suddenly she sounded optimistic, not worried or sad. Did the appearance of this Professor Bergman have a profound change on her? He didn't know.

He sighed and glanced at the clock. The hour was late and he didn't really believe either of them would get much sleep. Lauren smiled and tugged at his hand, he followed her to the bedroom.

They crawled into bed together and Lauren moved into his arms. "No matter what happens tomorrow Lance, I want you to remember how much I love you."

Lance ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her cheek as she laid her head on his chest. "I know babe, you remember the same thing."

She closed her eyes as Lance pulled the covers up over them. While it was a cool night, it wasn't cold, but he couldn't shake the sudden chill he felt. He closed his own eyes, but he knew it would be a while before he slept.

* * *

At some point during the night, Helana slipped silently from John's room. She debated on whether to stay when she woke, but she had an agenda to take care of and she knew she couldn't stay…even though in her heart she wanted to. There was something comforting about being at John' side…he made her feel safe.

He was sleeping when she entered his room the next morning. For once he looked peaceful, not troubled or worried. Not concerned about anything or anyone for a change.

Slowly, she reached out to John, feeling his forehead. His eyes fluttered open.

"I'm sorry John," she apologized, "…I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, I was just resting.." he told her with a simple smile.

"How do you feel? Any pain?" Helena inquired as she opened his shirt.

"I'm okay Helena, just tired." he told her as she checked his chest injury.

Neither one of them wanted to think about what the day was or what would happen as the hours progressed.

"I can give you something to help you sleep John." she told him as she started to close his shirt.

He stopped her and set up. "I can't sleep right now Helena, I have too much on my mind." he told her and got to his feet.

He felt dizzy and Helena wrapped her arms around him as he leaned back against his bed.

"John, we've been through a lot the past few hours and you are pushing yourself beyond your physical limits right now. You do need rest whether you want to admit it or not. My schedule is free for today. An afternoon meeting was cancelled, so you have my undivided attention for however long you need or want it. I can give you a mild sedative and you'll sleep for a few hours, long enough for your body to recharge so to speak."

He nodded and accpeted Helena's help as she got him comfortable in bed. She walked away for only a moment, prepared the injection, then walked back to his bedside. She rubbed an alchohol swab over his wrist, then injected the medicine and layed his arm down.

John watched as she put away the supplies then came back and set on the edge of his bed. More and more, he saw his Helena, the woman he loved and wanted to be back with. Would the end of the day make that happen?

He felt his eyes closing, but looked at Helena. "Have you seen Victor today?' he asked her.

She shook her head, "No, but he called and told me he would be by to see you later."

John wanted to say more, but the sedative took effect, and hid head drifted to one side. Helena held his hand, kissing his cheek. She realized she loved John Koenig and wondered if her feelings were real, or if time was correcting itself as John truly believed, was his Helena that he longed for, becoming a reality for her.

She didn't understand anything right now and most likely never would. Watching John for a moment longer, she kissed his forhead, pulled the covers over him then left to return to her office for some papers. For some reason she didn't want to leave John for too long. She could do her work from his room….John was her patient and she needed to be there for him. Satisfied he was sleeping peacefully, she left to return to her office, intending to be back as soon as possible.

John wasn't sure how long he slept when he opened his eyes. He looked towards the window and saw that it was still daylight, despite the blind being drawn. Turing his head in the opposite direction, he saw Helena setting on the couch before him, silenty reading over a file. He wondered if it was his own.

Sensing John was awake, Helena looked up and smiled. He smiled back. She got to her feet and walked to his bedside. '"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I just get a chill every now and then."

Helena knew she should be concerned by John's remark, but she wasn't. She was feeling that same chill as well.

Placing her hand on his forehead, she thought it best to see if he might feel warm and be developing a fever. "You feel a little warm, but not enough to indicate a fever."

John shrugged. "Well, I did overdo things yesterday.

Helena agreed. "Yes John, you did." She glanced at the time. "It's close to noon, why don't I call down to the nurses station and have some lunch sent up."

John moved to get to his feet. "I'd like to take a shower while you do that." he stated.

"Alright, as long as you feel strong enough….do you need any help…" and she let her words trail realizing John would misinterp them.

He smiled in amusement. "Helena, if you offer me any help, we are going to end up naked together in the shower and I think you know what that will lead to."

She blushed. "I didn't mean…."

John laughed and kissed her cheek. "I know what you meant, it's just that your offer is very tempting."

"On second thought, I'll just walk down to the nurses desk and order some lunch."

John walked towards the bathroom. "Just don't be too long, you never know if I'll need your help."

Helena shook her head and left the room. Being naked with John Koenig was far too tempting.

* * *

She took advantage of a few extra minutes to give John some time to himself before she returned to his room. John had asked her about Victor, so she paged him to find out what time he would be by. It seemed important to him that he could talk to his friend.

Victor assured her he would be by to see John around 3:00p.m. or shortly after and that there was nothing to worry about.

Helena waited a few moments longer for the lunch cart. Once the elevator opened and the orderly appeared she took the cart from him and started back towards John's room. She was aware there were whispers and rumors about her and John, but she paid little attention to them.

John was laying back on his bed dressed in his pajama pants, his eyes closed when Helena re-entered his room. Concerned, she pushed the lunch cart aside and walked to him.

"John, is everything alright?" she asked taking his hand in hers.

He glanced up at her, the faint trace of a smile on his lips. "I'm fine, that shower was really relaxing. I should have let you join me."

They both laughed and John set up in his bed. They enjoyed a lunch of turkey sandwiches with bowls of fresh fruit and vegetables. If only this food existed on alpha John thought to himself.

"Oh, I got back in touch with Victor for you and he said he would be by around 3:00 to see you and not to worry about anything."

John sighed. He still had no idea what Victor was up to, and was basically resigned to the fact that he and Lauren would not meet and could only hope that they would end back on alpha together. If not, he was sure she would remain here on earth with Lance.

Helena noticed the far away look in his eyes and squeezed his hand. John looked towards her and smiled, he was where he wanted to be at the moment.

With their lunch finished, Helena got to her feet, moved the trays and cart aside, then walked over to the supply cabinet. "I should change your bandages."

John put up no argument. He hoped once back on alpha there would be no injuries. He glanced towards the window once again and despite wanting to see outside, there was another part of him that didn't want to. He knew what was happening, he didn't need a visual to confirm it.

Helena put the supplies away and returned to John's bed and set down on the edge. He reached up to her stroking her cheek and she leaned in close to kiss him. It was a kiss that meant something to her this time, a kiss of caring, of love, of longing. She couldn't explain the feeling of how much she wanted John Koenig at that moment.

Thank goodness she had locked the door when she came back to the room, she thought to herself. John's kiss grew more demanding, his hands removing her clothes.

She broke away from his kiss. "John…we…"

"I know Helena…" he whispered aginst her neck. "…but I love you, and I can't stop what feels right at this moment."

They kissed again and John pulled Helena down beside him. No patient had ever had the effect on her that John Koenig had she thought silently to herself. Her ethics as a professional were struggling inside her. No doctor should ever become this involved with a patient, but the circumstances were unusual to say the least. Helena cleared her head of any negtive thoughts and gave into John's advances. They made love for the third time in the few days that John had been there.

When they were done, Helena lay close to John, her head on his shoulder as he pulled the sheet up over them.

"Are you alright John? Does your chest hurt?" Helena asked raising up on one arm.

"I'm okay babe, don't worry." he answered and she lay back down.

Helena sighed. There was something comforting about being with John like this. She felt safe, even warm, despite the fact they were both still naked. After a moment, Helena got to her feet.

"Are you leaving?" John asked. A touch of sadnes in his voice.

"No " she told him shaking her head. "I just think we should get dressed before Victor comes by. I'll lay back down beside you."

John agreed and Helena got him a fresh pair of pajamas to change into. She freshened up herself, then stretched out beside John in bed. Their eyes met and he kissed her lips. Before the end of the day, John knew he would be back on Alpha. But he would never forget what he shared with Helena in this time.


	11. Chapter 11

It was just a few minutes before 3:00p.m. when Lance and Lauren arrived at the hospital. Victors instructions had been very detailed as to where to park and what to expect. Their only concern had been when they had to stop at the security gate and show their badge, but they were waved through without hesitation and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

As they parked the car, Lance could sense how nervous Lauren was. He had to admit he was nervous as well, neither one them knowing just what to expect.

"So, ready to go inside?" Lance asked giving Lauren's hand a gentle squeeze.

She nodded. "Yes, I think so."

Lance smiled and kissed her cheek. "Let's go then. I'm ready to meet this Commander Koenig you've been talking about all the way up here."

They exited the car and headed for the main entrance of the hosiptal. Once inside, Lauren spotted the the phones and made the call to Victor as he had instructed.

He was excited to hear from Lauren, hoping that at the last minute she wouldn't back out of going through with this meeting. A few minutes later, he met the two of them downstairs and led them to the elevators at the end of the hall.

"These will take us up to the hospital floors," he told Lauren. "John still has no idea I've arranged this, so I'm sure he is going to be very surpsised to see you both."

"Is he doing alright?" Lauren asked as the car started it's ascent.

"I talked with Dr. Russell earlier and she told me is doing well, just anxious as I'm sure we all are at this point."

When the car stopped at the floor John's room was on and the doors opened, Lauren was hesitant about stepping out. Lance squeezed her hand. "Remember babe, were in this together." he told her through a smile.

Lauren took in a deep breath and followed Lance out into the hall. They followed Victor around the corner and stood a step back as he knocked on the door of John's room. He peered inside to find the two of them talking, Helena setting on the edge of John's bed.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." he asked with a warm smile.

John was pleased to see his friend, anxious to talk with him. "No, not at all Victor, please come in."

Helena got to her feet, about to excuse herself when Victor spoke up. "No need to leave Helena, I brought some visitors for John."

John looked at Helena, searching her face to see if she knew what he was talking about, then back at Victor.

"What?' he stated as he got to his feet.

Victor could only smile and step aside to let both Lauren and Lance into the room.

"Commander Koenig…" Lauren cried and walked over to him. She could tell he had injuries and gave him a small hug. "I've been so worried about you."

He simply nodded and set back on the edge of his bed. "Yeah, I've been worried about you as well. I tried to get to you, but Helena stopped me."

Lauren realized Lance was close by and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, this is Lance, my husband. We got married a few days ago."

"A pleasure to meet you sir." Lance told him and extended his hand.

John shook his hand. "Please, call me John." he told Lance, then looked at Victor.

"I went to them John. I explained your situation and knew the only way you would all be together was if I brought them to you. I really didn't know any other way."

Lauren sensed Helena was looking at her. "You don't know me do you Dr. Russell" she asked.

Helena shrugged. "No. not personally, but part of me feels I should."

"I don't know how you could forget me, I'm sort of accident prone up on alpha."

John laughed along with Victor, and Lance couldn't help but smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Dr. Russell," Lance told her and they shook hands.

Contemplating his next move, John spoke up. "I really didn't expect we would get back together. I've always felt that we had to before we return to alpha."

Lance and Lauren took a seat on the couch. Helena moved to John's side with Victor just a few feet away. "Do you think we will return Commander?"

He shrugged. "I honestly don't know Lauren. Something is going to happen, I just don't know what."

Victor spoke up. "Well, when it comes to parallel existence, no one knows what to expect. I find it fascinating that the same people can exist in two different times and experience different lives. Will either of you, well any of us for that matter, remember any of this? Will our lives go on as if nothing happened. Is alpha experiencing the same thing? Too many questions without answers. The best thing you can all do, is just accept what is and what will be. I don't know that we will ever find out the exact reason you were both brought here, and maybe we shouldn't question it. Just enjoy the happiness it brings."

"Leave it to Victor to put things in perspective." John stated and got to his feet.

"Just trying to wrap things up John." Victor smiled.

John walked over to the window, opened the blind and looked into the sky. It was late afternoon, the moons would be visible before long and he knew he did not want to be in this hospital when they finally merged as one.

"Have you always seen two moons, Commander?" Lauren questioned.

He looked back over his shoulder. "Since the day I first woke up in this damn hospital not knowing what the hell was going on."

"I woke up on the beach not for from Lance's house. I'v seen two moons since the first night as well. Lance has seen them too."

John looked around the room. If they all had one thing in common, it was they fact they had all admitted at one time or another, two moons did exist. He walked back to Helena.

"I know you are against me leaving this hospital and I understand why…"

"John, please…" she interrupted.

"Let me finish," he pleaded. "I've been in this one room for several days, on my back, dealing with the pain of broken ribs and a chest injury. I do not want to spend the rest of today doing the same thing. I want to go outside and see the sky while I still have the opportunity. I want to remember what earth is like before I'm back on the moon in the cold depths of space while alpha searches for a planet we can call home."

Helena sighed, struggling with her emotions. "John, as your doctor, I can't allow you to leave, I'm worried about your health."

John glared at her and walked to the closet. He opened the door and took out the clothes he wore several hours before when he attempted to leave the hospital. "I am leaving this room Helena and you will not stop me this time." he told her and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"Dr. Russell, we can go back to Lance's house and be on the beach. Lance can look after him, he is a doctor afterall." Lauren pleaded with her.

Helena turned to Victor. "Can't you talk some sense into him Victor. He just doesn't seem to understand he is putting his health at jeopardy."

"He realizes that Helena my dear. Can you really blame him for wanting to leave?"

"It's not a long drive," Lance interrupted. "I think it would do him good. He seems strong enough to me."

John walked back into the room, his clothes changed and he tossed the pajamas on the bed. "What have you decided Helena?" he asked.

She was fighting back tears. The real emotion for her was she didn't want him to leave. She loved him and wanted him to stay. "It's against my better judgement John, I'm sorry."

John sighed, but he understood. "I'm sorry too Helena." he kissed her cheek then turned to Lance and Lauren. "It's time to go."

They both got to their feet and followed John to the door. There were no security guards and John stepped out into the hall. He looked back at Helena. Her face crumpled, tears fell down her cheeks. She made no move to follow him and he closed the door.

Victor looked at his friend. He could tell her heart was breaking and he knew John's was as well. Despite the time scenario, they still loved each other, it was obvious. If she didn't follow John and go the end with him, she would never forgive herself.

"Go to him Helena. Quit being so stubborn and professional for once. Don't stand here in this room or you'll regret your actions."

Helena shook with emotion. The chills were back and she knew that meant something. "Go Helena, before it's too late for both of you."

Victor walked to the door and opened it. " John is waiting for you."

Helena nearly ran for the door. She gave Victor a quick hug and left the room. She ran the distance around the corner and towards the elevators. The door were just about to close when she called out his name.

"John…..wait.."

His head was down in anguish, feeling lost and alone without Helena. He looked up as she ran to him and into his arms. "I'm so sorry, I can't let you walk away. I love you."

Lance and Lauren stood in the corner, watching the action between the two. They had a relationship on alpha, everyone knew that, but Lauren was surprised by the interaction between them now. She glanced up at Lance and smiled.

John kissed Helena tenderly, holding her close. "I love you too." he told as the doors closed and car started it's descent.

* * *

The drive back to Lance's place was a peaceful one. John took in the scenery as though he'd never seen it before. The sun was still out and he enjoyed the warmth on his skin as he stood with Helena on the back deck of the house.

Lauren brought them out something to eat and drink and the four of them set at the patio table. "I never thought I'd experience this again, " John remarked. "Thank you Lance for letting us come out here."

"No problem John, Lauren would have insisted ayway."

"He's right Commander."

John smiled and studied Lauren. "So, you woke up here on the beach?" he questioned.

Lauren took a sip of her drink and set it aside. "Yes, I really didn't know what was going on. When I saw Lance, I thought I must be dreaming. I had a cut on my shoulder and my forehead. The last thing I remember before that was being in Eagle One with you in route back to alpha, then those weird lights came alive and…."

John nodded. "Yeah, the same for me. I was evidently involved in some crash I don't remember and ended up in the hospital with injuries."

"Do you think alpha is going through the same thing we are right now.?" Lauren questioned.

John shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. I think it would be nice if they were, if everyone on alpha had a chance to be back here. I just wish I could have prevented Breakaway, but for all I know, it was probably to late to try."

Helana watched the two of them, and it was evident they were both concerned about one another as well as their friends on alpha. "You stated the two of you got married?" Helena questioned wanting to change the conversation to a more pleasant topic.

Lauren smiled and moved her chair closer to Lance. "Yes, just a few days ago. He proposed to me on the beach. Not really knowing what was going on or what would happen, we decided to have a simple ceremony."

Helena smiled at the two of them. "Well, you both look very happy. I'd like to offer my congratulations."

"Thanks Dr. Russell. We have a few pictures, would you like to see them?"

Lauren's question took Helena by surprise. "Oh, yes, I'd like that."

Lauren stood and Helena followed her into the house, leaving the two men alone for the moment. Ever the doctor, Lance asked, "Are you feeling okay John? You look tired."

"I'm okay, just anxious for all this to be over. It's been what, a week, since Lauren and I ended up here? It hasn't been easy and waking up knowing what today is, just makes things more complicated."

Lance sighed, nodding in agreement. "You know, if I hadn't seen the two moons a couple of nights ago, I might not fully believe in all this time travel stuff."

"Alpha has been through a lot of unusual situations, but this by far has to be the strangest." John replied.

"Yeah, like something you'd see in a movie or some sci-fi novel. Lauren has often wondered why all of this is happening."

John nodded. "I've thought the same thing. I can't come up with a rational explanation without sounding crazy. I honestly think Helena thought that about me, but she never came out and said so."

Lance sighed as he looked up into the evening sky. "Do you think once those moons merge together as one, things will go back to the way they were?"

John shrugged. He wished he could tell Lance what he wanted to hear, but even he didn't know. "I don't know, I may go to sleep and wake up here in the morning, I may be back on Eagle One or on alpha. Maybe Breakaway didn't happen after all, and we're living our life the way we were meant to."

Lance smiled a little. "Maybe so. Since Lauren's been back, all I've thought about is how do I cope with losing her. I never realized how much I missed her until she left for alpha."

"Maybe it won't come to that Lance." John stated. "Alpha has been through black holes and we've come out okay, so I'm trying to stay positive about our outcome here."

Lance was about to reply when Lauren and Helena rejoined him and John.

John reached for Helena's hand as she stood next to him. "You look like you could use some rest John." she told him.

Lance agreed. "She's right. I have an extra room here with a bed so you can lay down for awhile. Chest injuries don't heal as quickly as we'd like them to."

John lifted his hands. "Looks like I'm outnumbered."

Lauren laughed. "Come on commander, I'll show you were the room is."

John got to his feet and the four of them went inside. Helena followed John and closed the door behind them. He slipped out of his jacket, removed his shoes and stretched out on the bed. Helena unbuttoned his shirt and checked his chest wound. No signs of bleeding and she smiled.

"Helena, don't let me sleep to long." John asked of her as she closed his shirt.

She kissed his cheek. "I won't John, just close your eyes and rest. I'm not going anywhere."

He closed his eyes as Helena pulled a blanket up over both of them. These chills were happening more often now and that concerned her. She moved closer to John and closed her eyes. If only she knew what was going to happen before the night ended.

Lance and Lauren had retired to their room as well. They made love to one another and lay quietly in each others arms.

"What are you thinking?" Lance questioned.

Lauren looked up at him. "Just how happy I am to be here with you. If I could have things my way, I'd stay like this forever with you."

"I was thinking the same thing." Lance replied. He raised himself up on one arm and kissed her lips. A kiss that demanded more from her. She wanted the same thing from him. His tender touches made her forget about the chill that seemingly didn't want to go away.

Sometime later the four of them stood on the beach watching the sunset. An event John and Lauren hadn't experienced in a long time. John had his arm around Helena's shoulder, hugging her close. Lauren had her arms wrapped around Lance, not wanting to let him go. They were all quiet, not saying anything. No one knew the right words, there were only silent tears for Lauren. The sun continued to slip away from the horizon while at the same time the two moons ended their merge as one.

John looked into the sky watching the event, and when nothing seemed to happen right away, he wondered what turn of events were fixing to take place next. But as the last bit of light from the setting sun disappeared, the chill they experienced at one time or another, overtook them all. The night sky filled with colored lights and they simply vanished from sight.


	12. Chapter 12

_MOONBASE ALPHA - 30 MINUTES LATER._

From inside Main Mission, everyone watched the screen hoping for some sign of Eagle One. There was still no conatct and the level of concern had risen over the past few minutes.

Tony stopped his pacing. "If only those damn lights would….." and he stopped in mid-sentence as suddenly the lights dimmed.

"Finally," Helena sighed with relief.

Tony stabbed a button in front of him. "Alan, those lights are back to normal. Get out there and see if you can get a visual on Eagle One."

"On my way Tony." Alan replied and fired the engines. The craft rose into the dark sky.

With the main screen back to normal, they all watched as Alan's eagle came into view, heading in the direction of the emergency signal from Eagle One.

Alan scanned the sky in all directions and saw Eagle One. "Alpha, I have a visual on them. Eagle One is intact, but they are just drifting."

Tony turned to Paul. "Are they on auto pilot by chance?" he asked.

He checked his console and lifted his head. "Yes, they are. We should be able to bring them in."

Tony sighed with relief. " Can you get them down safely?"

"Yes Tony." he told him and moved to Alan's console.

"Good, bring them down on launch pad two. Helena, you might want to get your team together and meet me there."

She nodded and left the room, her heart racing. Comlock in hand, she called ahead to Bob Mathias and had him get things ready for her. Victor met her in the hall and she filled him in on the developments.

Maya got to her feet and met Tony at the doorway. "Sandra, tell Alan to follow them in and we'll meet him there."

"Alright," she replied and did as Tony requested. Beside her, Paul was operating the remote controlsand bringing Eagle One back to alpha.

Everyone hoped that nothing serious had happened to the two passengers.

Some ten minutes later, Eagle One was safely on launch pad two. Helena was pacing anxiously waiting for the docking and decompression sequence to complete. Once the green light flashed overhead, the doors slid open with an almost silent hiss. No one was sure what to expect. Being out there in those lights like they had, almost anything could have happened.

Weapon in hand, Tony stepped into the craft with Helena close behind. Inside the pilot section, John Koenig set in the pilots seat, slumped forward.

"John…" Helena questioned kneeling beside him. She reached for his wrist, checking for a pulse. "He's alive," she sighed with relief.

"Hel…Helena…" John groaned weakly.

She held his face in her hands. "Take it easy John, you're back on Alpha now." she told him.

"Lauren," he whispered. "Is she…."

Tony glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah, where is she?"

From the passenger section, Victor had entered the craft with Maya, and they stood together, both staring at the pair of hands extending from behind the seats.

"Uh Tony," Victor called and motioned him back. "Weren't John and Lauren the only two people on this Eagle?"

Tony turned his attention from John and walked back to Victor. "Yeah, why?"

Helena left John for a moment and joined the others in the back. Victor pointed down at the hands.

"What the hell…?" Tony mumbled, and took a cautious step forward. Helena looked over his shoulder.

They both recognized Lauren, but not the young man beside her, at least not right away. Helena stepped past Tony and knelt by Lauren. She checked for a pulse and stated she was alive as well. Looking over the man beside her, when Helena turned him over, she gasped as she recognized him.

"..Lance….?" she questioned

"Who?" Tony stated.

Helena checked him over as well and got to her feet. "Well, they are all alive. We need to get them to medical so I can further evaluate their condition.

"Who is Lance?" Tony asked again.

"Lauren's boyfriend." Helena replied. "She showed me a photo of him once."

Tony stepped aside as stretchers were brought in. "Victor, do you have any idea what is going on here. This is like something out of the Twilight Zone."

Victor scratched his head. "No Tony, I don't, but I'm sure it will all be explained in good time."

Tony shrugged and threw his hands up in the air. "First the lights and now a mysterious passenger."

Maya reached for his hand. "We all want answers Tony. As soon as they wake up, they'll tell us what happened."

"Yeah…I just hope we don't have to wait too long."

Once back in Medical, Helena got her patients in bed. Of the three, only John was semi-conscious. Helena stood over him, her stethoscope against his chest. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

"Helena," he said weakly. "Is it really you, am I back on alpha?"

She smiled, placing her hand on his forehead. "Yes John, you're in medical. You have some injuries."

He nodded and felt the dull ache in his chest, a reminder of what he had been through. His thoughts drifted to Lauren.

"Lauren, did she make it back with me?"

"Yes, she's resting with a couple of minor injuries." Helena told him.

John tried to raise himself up in bed, but Helena pushed him back down. "I don't know how you sustained a chest injury and broken ribs John, but you are not getting out of this bed right now." Helena stated. She moved aside so John would have a clear view of Lauren, not to mention Lance.

He stared at the two other people laying bed as he was. He was silent for a long moment before he spoke. "Lance, he made it back as well."

Helena was confused. "You keep saying back John, what do you mean?"

He took her hand in his and she set on the edge of his bed. John looked into her eyes, remembering the other Helena, the one who grew to love him, the one who made love with him three times. He was back with his Helena now. "What is it John?" she questioned.

"I was on earth Helena, so was Lauren. We were there for almost a week, before Breakaway happened."

"Earth?" Helena questioned. "John, you and Lauren were in Eagle One coming back to the base, we lost contact with you for 30 minutes because of those….those lights and.."

Again, John attempted to set up but Helena stopped him. "John, I don't know what happened in that 30 minute time frame, but we'll figure it out. Right now the best thing you can do is rest."

John sighed. Helena was right. Things didn't have to be explained now, his thoughts and memories were jumbled anyway. He watched as she prepared a sedative for him and walked back to his bedside. "Helena, would you just stay with me for awhile?" he asked.

Her smile was warm and genuine. "Of course I'll stay with you John." She kissed him and injected the sedative. John had been through some ordeal and she hoped to make sense of it all when he woke. She watched the steady rise an fall of his chest, wondering just why she had the sudden urge to lay in bed beside him.

Helena stayed with John until she was satisfied he was sleeping soundly, then left to update Tony and the other command center personnel on the condition of her patients. Everyone had questions, everyone wanted answers. Helena assured them they would get them in time.

* * *

A couple of hours passed before she returned to the medical center. She was surprised to see Lance awake, standing over Lauren. He held her hand in his. A gesture that caused Helena to smile.

Sensing someone was near, Lance turned to look over his shoulder. "Dr. Russell…" he stated.

"Yes," Helena answered, nodding her head. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked walking closer to Lance.

He shook his head. "Yes, I'm okay aside from a nasty headache at the moment." He knew who Helena was, but she obviously didn't know him. Or did she?" Lance extended his hand. "My name is Lance Heston."

Helena's smile was warm and friendly. She shook his hand. "Yes, I know who you are, Lauren showed me your photo one time. I'm pleased to meet you."

Lance had met Helena for only a short time when they were on Earth, but he could see differences between the two of them, not just the personal appearance, but the Helena before him, seemed more at ease. Maybe because of the situation they were in and the way of life they had to adpat to.

Helena could sense that Lance was uneasy, not sure where to go or what to say. "Would you like to go to my office and talk for a while? I'm sure you must have plenty of questions."

Lance looked down a Lauren, then back to Helena. "Sure, that would be nice."

Helena stopped long enough to check on John, then showed Lance to her office and they both took a seat.

"I have to ask to make sure I'm not dreaming…but, I am on Moonbase Alpha, right?"

Helena nodded. "Yes, you are..although I'm not sure how you got here."

Lance sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Yeah, that's not easy to explain. Maybe Lauren and Commander Koenig can explain it better, but they were on earth for close to a week. I found Lauren on the beach not far from my house. The commander was in a hospital with injuries from a crash. I'll let them fill in the details, but there was the existence of two moons that they talked about."

Helena shook her head. "Two moons and being on Earth?"

"Yes, I met you back on Earth, just briefly and an older gentlemen, uh….Professor Bergman I believe."

"Victor?" Helena questioned. "I know I must sound crazy talking about this, but it's the truth Dr. Russell."

"No, no, not at all Lance. Some of the cirsumstances we have found ourselves in on alpha have been very unusual. So, I do not for one mniute believe you are crazy."

Lance smiled and rubbed his head again. "Thank you."

"I can give you something for your headache. It's probably caused from shock of the ordeal that brought you here. Your vitals were all okay once we had you here and I could check you out. I think you just need some rest."

Lance agreed. "Yeah, you're right. I just woke up all of a sudden, no one was around, so I wandered around for a few minutes, checked on the Commander and then Lauren right before you came in. I hope that was okay?"

"Of course. I know you're a doctor, so I think you will be a nice fit here."

Lance smiled as they both stood. "I'd like that. I don't know much about space medicine though."

Helena laughed. "You'll be alright once you've had time to adjust to things here on alpha."

She followed Lance back to his bed, gave him something to help the headache and he layed back. Suddenly, he got up and walked to Lauren's bed and stretched out beside her.

"I just want to be next to her when she wakes up." he explained. "She needs to know I made it back."

"That's fine Lance, just close your eyes an rest. We can talk later when both John and Lauren are awake."

Lance did as she asked. The love he had for Lauren was obvious. She left them alone and walked back to John.

Looking down at him, she leaned closed and kissed his cheek. She was surprised when John grasped her hand.

"Hey…" he said, his voice a soft whisper.

Helena smiled at him. "How do you feel?" she asked. Always the professional John thought.

"Aside from a headache and a dull ache in my chest, I'm okay." he told her.

She set on the edge of his bed, taking her stethoscope from the pocket of the jacket she had on. With the flat part against John's chest, she asked him to take a couple of deep breaths, listening closely to his breathing, but also watching his face. "I think that dull ache hurts worse than you're admitting to me John."

He was beginning to remember parts of the ordeal he'd been through. A faint smile crossed his face when he thought about the times he made love to the other Helena.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"We'll discuss it later." he told her.

As much as Helena wanted to know what had happened with John and Lauren, she knew right now he needed rest. She got to her feet and walked over to a supply cabinet, prepared a hypo and walked back to him.

"What's that?" John questioned.

"A sedative, you need to rest right now John. You have broken ribs and a nasty chest injury that I have no idea how you sustained. A lot of people want answers and would like to talk to you, but I won't allow it until you're strong enough."

John sighed. Was he going to relive on Alpha the exact same scenario he just went through on Earth? He hoped not.

Helena pressed the hypo against his arm and injected the medicine. John grabbed her arm and pulled her close, they kissed as he closed his eyes, then she stood. Once again, she had that strong feeling of wanting to stretch out beside him. She just wished she understood why.

Satisfied her patients were all resting for the moment, Helena returned to her office. What did John mean by "they would discuss it later" she thought silently to herself, not to mention her talk with Lance and the facts he told her. None of it made sense. She wondered if it ever would. Shrugging it off for now, she took out the charts on her patients and updated her notes. Hopefully everything would make sense once they were rested and fully awake.

A couple of hours later. Lance woke feeling movment beside him. He looked down at Lauren, then got to his feet as her eyes slowly began to open.

"Lance?" she whispered, making it sound more like a question.

With a smile, he answered, "..yeah babe, it's me."

Something was different she thought. Looking about the room as her eyes began to focus, she realized they were back on alpha. She set up, not sure what to say or do next. Feeling dizzy, she grabbed her head and Lance eased her back down.

"Take it easy," he told her. "We're okay. I've been up already so I know what's going on. Dr. Russell gave me something for a headache and I layed down beside you so when you woke I would be here with you."

Lauren nodded. "What about Commander Koenig?" she inquired.

Lance moved aside so Lauren would have view of him. He was still asleep from the sedative Helena had given him. She was relieved to see he was back as well.

"The last thing I remember was standing outside with you, Commander Koenig and Dr. Russell. We were watching the sun set and after that nothing."

Lance set down beside her. "Yeah, I have to admit when I woke up here, I was pretty much convinced I was probably dreaming, but after a few minutes, I realized all this was real."

Lauren reached for his hand, holding it tight in hers. Silent tears fell down her cheeks.

Lance wiped them away. "Why are you crying?"

Lauren smiled. "Because I am so happy that you traveled back here with me. If we had remained apart, I don't know how…"

"Lets not start worrying about "what we'd do". Lance interrupted. "For whatever reason, we are here together and that's all that matters. We spent too many days trying to make sense of what was going on. All I want to do is concentrate on our future here together."

Lauren set up again, more slowly this time, wrapping her arms around Lance. They shared a tender kiss, then she let her head rest against his chest while Lance hugged her close.

Helena had been gone for a few hours to get some rest herself and something to eat. As she returned to the medical center, she was surprised to see John attempting to set up and get out of bed.

"John," she cried out. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked, hurrying to his side.

"I just needed to stand for a few minutes Helena. I'm fine."

Lance looked up and over in the opposite direction. He left Lauren to give Helena some help. "Commander, you really should take it easy." Lance told him.

Helena smiled. "Maybe he'll listen to you Lance."

Lauren joined them and Helena questioned her as well. "I'm glad to see you awake Lauren, but you shouldn't be out of bed either."

"I feel fine Dr. Russell." she told her.

"Maybe so, but until I can exmine you,,,back to bed."

Lauren sighed and turned to Lance for help, her eyes pleading. "Sorry," he told her. "She's the doctor. I'd do as she says."

Lauren shook her head and walked back to her bed. John decided he should do the same.

Helena looked at both her patients, then at Lance. "How did you mnagae that, I figured I was going to have an argument with both of them about staying in bed."

Lance shrugged. "I don't know.."

Helena laughed. "Okay, why don't I have something sent up for you to eat, I can examine Lauren while we wait, then we can all set and talk about the ordeal you went through."

John nodded. "That's fine, but can we please talk somewhere other than here? I have been in a hospital bed for a week and I don't want to spend the next few days doing the same thing."

Helena looked at John, the expression on his face told her he wanted to be alone with her after they talked. She nodded back. "That can be arranged John."

He smiled at her and closed his eyes. Helena turned and walked in Lauren's direction. She obviously wasn't happy. Laying back on her bed, she was frowning, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Do you have a headache Lauren?" Helena asked her.

She decided not to argue. "Yes, and I feel a little dizzy." she admitted.

"I'm not surprised. Both John and Lance complained of the same thing. I assume it's from the shock of whatever ordeal you all went through."

Lauren winced as Helena checked the wound on her shoulder. "I don't know how that happened Dr. Russell."

Helena sighed. "It's alright, nothing serious, but it will be sore for a few days."

Lauren nodded and set up, but made no move to get out of bed. Lance and John had been talking, but they looked up as Helena approached them.

"Lauren will be fine, I think just rest for all of you is the best thing. I'll have some food brought up and then we'll talk. I'll let Tony, Victor and the others know you are all awake."

The three of them watched as she walked into her office. John noticed the uneasy look on Lance's face.

"You have nothing to worry about Lance, your surroundings may be different, but everyone on alpha will welcome you with open arms. Everyone here has a place and I know Helena will make you more than welcome here in medical."

Despite being told to stay in bed, Lauren stood and walked over to Lance. She took his hand in hers and he smiled at her. "I have Lauren here with me, so I'm okay. Just might take me a little while to fit in, so to speak."

Helena stood in the door of her office, watching her three patients talk among themselves. There was a certain closeness between, almost like a bond, and for whatever reason, it made her smile. One they all had a chance to set and talk, perhaps it would all make sense.


	13. Chapter 13

_FOUR HOURS LATER._

After talking to Helena, Victor suggested they talk in the observation room. Only a handful of people were ever there. It was originally designed just to be a look out post for the people of alpha to look back on earth and contemplate their return back there, but after Breakaway, most lost interest, and the ones who did go there, didn't stay long.

John set next to Helena, while Lance and Lauren set with one another. Across from them, were Victor, Alan, Sandra, Paul, Tony and Maya. They all shook hands with Lance once they entered the room, anxious to learn all about him.

Lance was struck by Maya's exquisite beauty. When she explained she was an alien from another planet, he was intrigued and hoped to talk more with her once he was actually settled on alpha.

Victor was the first to speak. "So John, what happened out there with those lights? Tony said an emergency alarm went off an was unable to get in touch with you."

Tony nodded. "Yeah John, those lights went crazy and it was about 30 minutes before Alan could get an Eagle up to locate you, and when he did see you, Eagle One was just driftng."

John sighed, looking towards Lance and Lauren before he spoke. "You'll probably think I'm crazy."

Victor shook his head. "I doubt that John, we'll keep an open mind. This is moonbase alpha, remember?"

John managed a smile. "I'll try to make a long story short."

"We're all ears Commander." Alan stated.

"Lauren and I were in route back to alpha after repairing the laser canon. I don't know what caused those lights to become bright and active, but when they did, some sort of tunnel began to form and I started to lose control of Eagle One. I guess I must have hit the emergency button right before we were drawn into that tunnel. What happened when that tunnel close around us, I don't know. We shot forward with incredible speed and that was the last thing I remember at that point.

The next thing I remember, was waking up in a hospital with broken ribs and a chest injury. I had no idea what happened, or where I was, until I opened my eyes and Victor was standing over me."

Lauren set forward. "I woke up on a beach, not far from Lance's house. I had a shoulder injury and a small cut on my forehead."

Their friends exchanged curious glances. "Are you saying you were on Earth?" Paul questioned.

John nodded. "Yes Paul, we were, close to a week, before Breakaway happened. Evidently nothing like that happened here."

Victor scratched his head. "Interesting, like a parallel existence."

"That's exactly what it was. There were two moons in the time frame we were in, which over those few days we lived, moved closer together until they became one. When that happened, we came back to this time."

"John, how did you receive the injuries you have?" Helena asked.

He shrugged as he shook his head. "I don't know. In that time, when I woke and you came to see me, you told me there had been a crash and I was lucky to survive. When I questioned you about Lauren, you had no idea who she was."

Helena gave John a curious look. "I was taking care of you?"

"Yes," John sighed. "Look, for all it's worth and not getting into a lot of detail, Lauren and I ended up back on earth. Why, none of us really know. I spent several days in the hospital trying to figure out what was going on and never came up wtha reasonable explanation. One thing that both Lauren and I experienced, was the uncanny feeling that we had to find a way back to each other before the moons became one."

Lauren looked at Lance. "I spent those days with Lance, my boyfriend on Earth, before I left for my duty on alpha. I woke up on the beach and when I realized where I was an who I was with, I have to admit it freaked me out. Once the shock wore off, and I realized I wasn't dreaming, it still took some time to adjust to what was going on.

I was worried about Commander Koenig and had no idea if he was on Earth with me, or back on alpha."

"No one believed my story about alpha and breakaway. " John continued. " Helena, I honestly thought you were thinking I was crazy or suffering some side effect from the consussion I had. As for Lauren, I guessed where she might be, if she had in fact traveled to Earth with me. I had Victor check out her existence and sure enough she was with Lance."

Lauren looked towards Victor. "It was you Professor Bergman who came to me and Lance and told us about Commander Koenig. You said Dr. Russell wouldn't allow him to leave the hospital and he was worried that if we weren't together when the two moons became one, time wouldn't corrent itself."

Victor smiled. "This is all so fascinating", He looked towards Lance. "And you young man, how did you fare through all of this."

Lance shrugged, was quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say. Up until now, he had only been listening. "In the beginning I was really confused I guess. I kept thinking I was having some kind of crazy dream. When I kept waking up and everything stayed the same, that blew the dream theory."

Everyone laughed. "…But all that mattered," Lance continued, "…was Lauren and I found our way back together. I asked her to marry me and she accepted. "

"Married?" Sandra questioned with excitement. "That is such wonderful news. I am so happy for the two of you."

Lauren smiled at her friend. They had become close after Breakaway, and she looked forward to talking to her and tell her more about her ordeal.

"So, to sum it all up.." John stated. "Lauren and I were transported back to earth because of those lights, before Breakaway. While no one really believed my story, at some point, Helena, you Victor and Lance admitted to seeing the two moons. I walked out of the hospital the afternoon of September 13th.

Helena, you went with me back to Lance's house. As the sun set for the evening, we stood on the deck outside with Lance and Lauren. I remember the two moons becoming one, and nothing happened right away. Then as the light faded, I felt this deep chill, and after that, I'm waking up on alpha.

Why we went back to earth, I don't know. If there was a reason, I could never figure out what it was. Myabe in that time frame, Breakaway didn't happen. Why did Lance end up back here? Why didn't Lauren stay? After a while, you gave up trying to figure things out and just accepted it."

Helena was still looking at John, trying to figure out why she left the hospital with him if she didn't believe his story. Obviously, there was more than what he was telling everyone.

"Earth!" Alan exclaimed. "Wish I had been on that Eagle with you Commander."

John smiled, he wished all of alpha could have had the same experience. "It would be interesting to know what would have happened with you Alan."

He laughed and got to his feet. "Yeah…"he smiled and walked towards Lance and extended his hand. "Let me be the first to welcome you to alpha Lance. Happy to have you on board mate."

Lance stood and shook hands. "Thanks, I look forward to knowing more about you."

The rest of the group stood. "Yeah Lance, " Tony smiled. "Hey, if you ever need a drink, let me know, I've been working on this process for making beer and…."

"Tony, " Maya interrupted. "That's the last thing Lance needs. Seriously, he needs a lot of improvement.." she continued looking towards Lance.

"I'll second that." Alan said with a laugh.

Helena put her arm around John, as slowly he got to his feet. "Okay, that's enough talk for now. My patients need rest."

Victor agreed for the group and he knew him and John would talk in time and he'd fill in the gaps of their story, at least what he wanted him to know. His friendship with John Koenig went back a long way..

As they left, Lauren looked at Helena. "Dr. Russell, would you please allow me and Lance to stay in my room for now. We both feel fine, and we could both use some time alone for awhile."

While she wanted them to spend another few hours in medical for observation, Helena agreed to let them be alone. It was probably for the best. She knews the new had traveled fast about Lance's sudden apperance. Perhaps 2-3 days alone would help him to adjust to his new home.

"Alright Lauren, but I will check up on the two of you later."

Lauren smiled as she gave Helena a warm hug. "Thank you, I promise we'll be okay and take care of ourselves."

Helena hugged Lauren back then Lance as well. They left the room together and she turned her attention back to John.

"Why do I have the feeling you left out some parts of your story John?" she asked him.

He smiled and looked into her eyes. "Because it involves you, the issues we had with one another, the things that happened between us."

Helena narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about John?"

"Take me back to our room and I'll tell you everything…..and show you as well." Damn how he wanted to take her to bed and make love to her like he did days ago.

Confused, Helena shook her head. Why she agreed to it, she didn't know. "Fine, I guess I can let you away from medical for awhile. I'm just worried about your chest injury."

"I'll be okay Helena." he told her and tugged at her hand.

She followed behind him, and not really sure why, she was both anxious and excited to hear what he had to say. Part of her felt she already knew what he was going to tell her.

Back in there room, John stretched out on the bed. The hour was late and Helena changed clothes before setting on the edge of the bed with John. There was nothing going on in medical so there was no need for her to return.

"So John, what went on between us back on Earth?" she asked. "…and don't tell me that I just took care of you."

John thought for a minute before speaking. "You were different Helena. A stern professional who didn't even know who I was, but I knew you."

"What? Why didn't I know you?"

John raised himself up in bed. "Remember, I was there before Breakaway. We never met until I assumed Command up here. I was really confused when I woke up in that hospital. I had no idea where I was or what happened.

I told you my story of who I was, about being from the future, and Lauren, trying to make you understand that I had to get back to her before the two moons I was seeing became one."

Helena shook her head. "You said I was with you in the end when you returned here. What made me change my mind and go with you."

"It was a number of things. The more you were around me and we talked, this past Helena became more like you. More understanding, a little more compassionate. We argued at times, one time in particular that really changed things between us."

Helena narrowed her eyes. "Like what?"

"It was after Victor brought me the report on Lauren. You came in to check on me, and was curious why I didn't request any pain medication. I told you I didn't need it and was tired of being confined to bed. That started the argument, one thing led to another, and after a brief moment of silence between the two of us…..I kissed you, and it was a deep meaningful kiss Helena.

I told you to leave me alone then, or I would end up making love to you in my bed."

"John, I…." Helena started to say but he waved his hand at her.

"Let me finish…" John interrupted. "You walked away in tears, but you came back later. We talked and for the first time, I felt you were starting to believe me and your demeanor changed. I made love to you that night Helena and after that, things were different between us."

"We made love?" Helena questioned.

John took her hands in his. "Yes, not once, but three separate times. Our relationsip in that time begin to develop into what we have here. At times, it was hard to distinguish between the two of you. I tried to leave the hospital one night to get to Lauren, but you stopped me and we had a huge argument after that.

Later on you came back to my room and we talked. You told me that you loved me and were afraid of losing me. I told you things would be okay and that our future relationship would continue.

That's when you told me you believed me because you saw the two moons as well. The next day Victor brought Lauren and Lance to me. I knew then that everything would be alright. You were against me leaving the hospital with them, but I left despite your wishes. I thought you would follow me, but you didn't… at first. I felt so lost when I left that room, I wanted you with me. I didn't know what was going to happen and I didn't want to be without you. I stepped into the elevator with Lauren and Lance and just as the doors started to close, you came around the corner calling me name. You told me you couldn't lose me and that you loved me.

We stayed together for the rest of that afternoon, and up to the end before I returned here."

Helena sighed as John finished talking. She looked into his eyes. "You know John, there were times while we were waiting to hear from you, that I had….I don't know….feelings that something strange was going on with you. Even now, and after you were brought back to medical, I just wanted to stretch out beside you in bed."

John smiled. "…that's because you did that very thing while I was in the hospital." he told her and pulled her down beside him as he layed back in bed.

Helena moved closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder. "Did we really make love John?"

"Yes," he stated as he raised up on one arm. His free hand loosened the sash of the pajama top she wore, and slipped inside. His fingertips touched intimate places as he leaned close to kiss her.

Suddenly realzing what was happeneing, Helena grabbed his hand and stopped him from going further. John pulled his hand away. He was having that feeling of déjà vu. "Helena, I have missed you and I am going to make love to you. Don't stop me."

"It's not that John, your injuries are…." Helena began.

"….are going to be fine," he told her.

They were both undressed in minutes, making love to one another as if they had been apart forever. When they were finished, John took Helena into his embrace. No words were spoken, none needed to be said. He was back with his Helena, back on alpha where he belonged. Kissing her cheek, he closed his eyes and fell asleep beside her.

* * *

 _TWO WEEKS LATER._

Helena was on her way to medical. John was to meet her there for a check up in about 45 minutes, She had allowed him to stay in their room until she was satisfied he could return to his command. Things had been quiet since his return, but the colored lights were still out there. Sometimes bright, but for the most part, serene and beautiful. No one knew if the moon would ever pass through them completely.

As she rounded the corner, Helena was surprised to bump into Lauren.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Helena apologized.

Lauren looked up. Her cheeks were streaked with tears and she held a cloth to her lower lip that was bleeding. She wanted to walk away, but Helena caught her arm.

"I'm okay Dr. Russell." Lauren pleaded with her.

"Hmmm, that I doubt." Helena stated. "Come with me and tell me what happened."

The cafeteria was just a few feet away and once inside they set down across from one another. Lauren was obviously upset.

"So, what's going on?" Helena asked. While Lance didn't come across as a violent type, she had to ask. "Did Lance cause this."

Lauren immediately looked up shaking her head. 'Oh no Dr. Russell. Lance would never hurt me."

Again Helena questioned her. "Then tell me what happened to your lip."

Lauren shifted uneasy in her chair. "I was finishing my workout in the gym and a couple of girls came up to me and started asking questions about Lance. One thing led to another and they started in about why was I so special to have a loved one from Earth end up here on Alpha. They made some crude comments about Commander Koenig and myself then things got physical with some pushing and shoving. I lost my footing and smacked the wall. They just laughed and walked away."

"Who were they?" Helena questioned further.

"I don't want to start anything Dr. Russell. I can handle it." Lauren replied.

Helena nodded, she understood. "This could turn into a problem Lauren. If something like this happens again, you need to let me know and I'll mention it to the Commander or Tony and we'll put a stop to it before it gets out of hand."

"Thanks." Lauren smiled. 'You won't tell Commander Koenig will you?"

Helena shook her head. "No, but if it happens again I will. Let me look at your lip."

Lauren moved to Helena's side of the table. It was just a minor cut, nothing that needed medical attention.

"So, what are you going to tell Lance?" Helena asked as they both stood.

With a shrug and simple smile, Lauren told her, "…that I tripped and smacked into a wall. He'll believe me."

Helena laughed. "So, are you and Lance doing okay up here otherwise?"

"We're good Dr. Russell. He is so happy to be working with you in medical, and he spends a lot of time with Alan. They've become really good friends."

Helena smiled. "Well, Im glad you are both okay. If trouble continues or you need someone to talk to, you let me know."

"I will." Lauren told her, then gave Helena a warm hug before leaving the cafeteria.

Helena watched as Lauren walked away. She hoped the problems Lauren had would be a one time incident. John would have no tolerance for it. Checking her comlock for the time, she decided to grab a bite to eat before going to medical. John would wait for her… like he always did.

Lance stood before John making a few notes on his chart. For once John had been early for his checkup. He was disappointed not to see Helena, but Lance had proved himself a capable doctor.

"Well Commander, you're chest injury seems to be healing fine. I noticed you still felt some tenderness around the area, but the bruising is clearing up. Your ribs are doing better as well."

John nodded. "Well, since Helena has me confined to bed rest, I guess I'm not keeping the injuries aggravated."

Lance Laughed. "That's not a bad thing. Let me change your bandage then you are free to go,,,and do whatever a Commander does up here."

John smiled. "Not an easy job, once I'm up and about, I'll show you what my days are all about."

"I'd like that." he told John. "Lauren has shown me around and introduced me to some of her friends. A lot of people have been very gracious to me, some not so much so, but considering the circumstances that brought me here, I should expect it."

John winced as Lance taped the bandage in place. "Well, if anyone starts trouble with you for any reason, please let me know. I'll put an end to it."

Lance nodded and handed John his pajma top. "I will. Alan and I have become great friends. I think he'd have my back in any situation."

"He will." John stated as he got to his feet. "So, are you and Lauren doing alright up here?"

Lance laid John's chart aside. "Yeah, we are. I have to admit there are some things I'm still trying to get used to. But overall, I'm happy to be with Lauren, no matter what the situation. Dr. Russell has showed me so much and I'm still learning new things about medicine. I enjoy having something to do otherwise I'd go stir crazy."

John smiled and shook his head. "I doubt that would happen, life on alpha is never boring."

The two of them shook hands and John left the room. As he rounded the corner to go to the travel tubes, he nearly collided with Helena.

"John.." she said with surprise. "I was just on my way to see you in medical."

"I was early for a change. Lance took care of me, I'm fine." he told her. "But, I'm sure a second opinion might be needed."

Helena laughed while John slipped his arm around her shoulders. "I think that can be arranged." she told him.

John smiled while he kissed her cheek, then they continued down the hall.

* * *

Lance was reading a medical book when Lauren entered the room they shared. He had left medical shortly after John did. Dr Mathias had come in and reminded Lance his shift was over. One of those things he still wasn't used to.

"Hey handsome," Lauren greeted.

Lance smiled as he looked up from his book. "Hi babe, how'd your workout in the gym go?"

"It was good." she told him as she set on the edge of the bed.

Laying his book aside, Lance joined her. He started to kiss her, then stopped. "What happened to your lip?" he questioned, lifting her chin with his fingertips.

"Just one of my silly accidents. I tripped on one of the floor mats and smacked into the wall." Lauren told him, hoping the sound of her voice and the innocent look in her eyes convinced him. If she told him what really happened, he would not be happy.

"That's just one of the things I love about you." Lance stated, kissing her tenderly.

Lauren smiled and stretched out on the bed. "You know, between the time you spend with Alan, and in medical, I haven't seen much of you the past few days."

Lance leaned down close to her. He knew she was right. "I'm sorry about that babe. I guess I'm trying to do to much at once."

'It's alright Lance, I'm not complaining. I'm happy you've been able to adjust here as quick as you have. I think you've done better here than when I woke up on earth."

"Perhaps." Lance stated. "The only thing that really matters is that I'm here with you Lauren. It's the one thing I've always wanted."

He kissed her again, taking her into his arms, laying beside her. "So, what can I do to make up for neglecting you lately?"

Lauren lifted her head, gazing into his eyes. "You have to ask?" she questioned.

Lance looked at her and they both laughed. The look in her eyes told him exactly what she wanted and needed. He kissed her again and nothing else mattered for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Helena knew what John's "second opnion" would lead to as soon as they reached their room, but she wasn't complaining. John pulled her into his arms after they finished making love. Helena let her head rest against his chest.

"Am I hurting you?" she questioned lifting her head slightly.

"No, you're fine." he told her and she lowered her head.

Helena was quiet for a moment then asked, "..so what was it really like being back on earth John?"

John sighed, not really knowing what to say. "Strange for the most part, at first anyway. I was in a hospital for that time up until the last day. I remember the ride to Lance's house on the beach, savoring the view, as if I'd never seen a blue sky, or the ocean, the sound of the waves. I felt so guilty that I was living what we all wanted here on alpha and I couldn't make that happen."

Helena raised her head, then turned on her side towards John. "You shouldn't feel guilty John. You had no control over what took place outside with those lights."

He nodded. "I know, but part of me wonders if during that time, if Breakaway actually occurred. I was waiting for something to happen, and nothing did, just a deep chill then I was back here on Alpha."

Helena continued with another question. "Was I really that different in that time?"

John reached out to brush a strand of hair from over her eyes. "In the beginning, yes. Very strict, professional and unwilling to believe anything I said."

"But I changed…."

"Yes," John interrupted. "It was gradual. There were arguments, disagreements, the dis-believing, and through all of that, I found myself falling in love with you, even having trouble distinguishing between the two of you…"

"You said we made love…" Helena stated.

John nodded. "I never meant for it to happen Helena…it just did. We had an argument and I kissed you, probably with more passion than I should have. I asked you to leave and when you did, I almost called you back. However, you returned on your own, and when you did, I saw something different in you. You were starting to believe me…and I ended up making love to you."

Helena looked thoughtful. "You know, even though the time laspe on alpha was on 30 minutes, there were times when I felt as though something wasn't right, it was like I was there with you, but I never knew why until now. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

A single tear fell down her cheek and John wiped it away. "Helena, it was a different time, a complete different scenario. You didn't know who I was, we had never met. I never really blamed you for not believing in me. In the end, you did and that was all that mattered. It was very comforting to have you with me when time changed and I came back to alpha."

Helena managed a weak smile. "I'm glad you came back John, I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you."

John moved closer to her and kissed her lips. "I love you too babe. At least you cared for me when I was on Earth. That meant a lot."

John kissed her again, as he did on Earth that one time. Helena gazed into his eyes when their lips parted. He hadn't kissed her like that in a long time. John smiled at her while she wrapped her arms around his neck. The look in her eyes said it all, what she wanted, what she needed. John would do his best to give it all to her. He kissed her again and they made love once more.

John held her hand close against his chest as she fell asleep beside him. This time he wasn't going anywhere without her. He had his Helena back and he intended to keep it that way. He closed his eyes and fell asleep along side her.


	14. Conclusion

_**THREE MONTHS LATER.**_

John stood inside Main Mission staring at the screen before him. His injuries had healed and he was back in command.

Those damn colored lights were still out there and he couldn't help but wonder what they would lead to next.

"So Maya, what do our long range sensors tell us?" There had been some early indication of a probable planet and John wanted to know for sure.

Maya turned and faced John. "Too early to tell Commander. Early data does indicate a planet with a breathable atmosphere. But we are still too far away for anything conclusive right now."

Helena stood beside John as he set down in his chair. Lance and Lauren were behind him. True to his word, John allowed Lance to see what Command was all about and he was intrigued by it all.

"Alright Maya, just keep me informed as data comes in."

"Yes Commander." she replied and turned back to her console.

John turned in his chair and looked up at Lance. "Well, it looks like you might be in for your first adventure on Alpha."

Lance nodded. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." He felt Lauren squeeze his hand and smiled at her. "Before I decided to become a doctor, as a kid I sometimes thought being an astronaut would be very interesting. Looks like I'm getting that chance."

"That and more it would seem." John stated, then looked up at Helena. She was smiling at him as he turned back to face the screen. The lights flashed, sparked, then faded and came back. Only time would tell if Alpha would fall victim to them again, and if so what the outcome would be.

Helena's hand was comforting on John's shoulder. He covered it with his own. "Do you think those lights have anything to do with this John?" she asked.

He shrugged and got to his feet. "I don't know Helena. I just know that next time I'm out there among those lights, I'll definitely be more alert."

"Who said I'm going to let you back out there?" she stated with some authority.

John laughed. "Maybe we should go somewhere and discuss this." he told her.

"Yes, we should." Helena smiled and they left Command Center.

Lance watched as the two of them walked past him and Lauren. There was definitely chemistry between the two of them. Lauren tugged at his hand.

"Hey, we're supposed to meet Sandra and Paul for lunch." she told him.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just watching everything." he told her. One more glance about the room and they left.

Maya smiled at them, as did Tony who had walked near her desk. "I think those two have a good future here Tony."

He nodded. 'Yeah, I agree."

None of them noticed the flashing lights on the screen. They had grown accustomed to them. For a brief instant, that tunnel John and Lauren had seen onboard Eagle One, came into view and at the end of that void, was planet Earth, or what seemed to be.

Maya suddenly whipped around in her chair. She stared at the screen and shivered.

"What is it Maya?" Tony asked with concern. He stared at the screen with her.

She shook off a slight chill and shrugged. "Nothing I guess. I thought for a moment those lights had stopped."

"Maybe they did." Tony stated. "Those crazy lights have acted strange ever since we came into contact with them."

"Yes, they have." Maya agreed and turned back to her console.

* * *

John came to a sudden stop as he walked down the corridor to medical with Helena. It startled her and she stared at him with concern.

"John, are you alright?" she questioned.

He was silent for a moment as he looked around his surroundings. He felt a brief chill and then it was gone. "Yeah….yeah, I'm fine."

Helena wasn't so sure. "I'm not convinced John."

He didn't want to worry her at the moment. It was probably nothing. "I…I just had that sudden feeling of deja'vu. I remember when I was Earth and you allowed me to take a walk down the corridor at the hospital. Being with you now just caused a flashback."

Helena smiled, but it was edged with concern. "Maybe you're doing too much at once. You probably still need some rest."

John sighed. She was probably right. "You care to join me?" he asked. At the moment he didn't want to be alone.

"Of course, you know I'll never turn down the chance to be alone with the Commander." she joked.

John laughed as they continued down the hall. He couldn't help but wonder if Lauren had felt that chill at the same instant he did. That's something he would he find out later.

Once inside his room, John stretched out on his bed with Helena beside him. He felt safe and comforted by her presence. Helena moved into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes." John answered, kissing her cheek, trying not to think about what just happened.

Whatever those lights had in store for alpha and its residents, would have to wait until the next day. For now he was with his Helena and that was all that mattered. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep beside her.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED….. PART 2 - **DECEPTION**


End file.
